Me faltas tu
by Yunny
Summary: [UA] Anna es una estudiante con una vida normal, hasta que aparece. ¿Sera lo que le faltaba YohxAnna y otras parejas, Cap 12 Arriba, por fin xD
1. Capitulo 1

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 1 : +++++++++++++

-Chica1: ¿Lo has oído? Hay un chico nuevo en la clase de 1ª B ¡¡y esta buenísimo!!

-Chica2: ¿En serio? ¡Vamos a ver!

***Clase, 1ª B***

En el centro del salón se encontraba el famoso chico rodeado de chicas de distintas clases.

-Chica3: ¿En serio? vives solo es genial ^//^

-Chico4: Y dinos ¿Podemos llamarte por el nombre en vez de por el apellido, Asakura? ^//^

-Yoh: Claro ^_^, ¿Puedo hacer yo lo mismo?

-Todas: ¡¡¡Kyaaah!!! claro -las chicas empezaron a decir su nombre.

-Anna: Puaj.... ¿Como pueden comportarse así? -dijo con un tono desagradable mientras miraba hacia la ventana, que daba al pasillo de la escuela.

-Tamao: Pero Anna mírale, es guapísimo, es normal que tenga a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies...... -dijo algo sonrojada.

-Anna: ¿Tu también Tamao? ¬¬

-Tamao: no, no... a mi no me van los chicos así ^^UU, los prefiero mas del montón... que no llamen tanto la atención...

-Anna: Ya....-dijo en tono irónico.

-Tamao: // de verdad, bueno y tu que -dijo cambiando de tema- ¿Por que te cae tan mal Yoh? si acaba de llegar...

-Anna: Pues.... 

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Anna!! -un chico apareció por la ventana saludando muy eufóricamente - ¡Que bien te buscaba!

-Anna: lo que faltaba.... ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: ¿Que ocurre? -miro a Tamao y esta rió nerviosamente.

-Tamao: Que esta de malas...

-Horo-Horo: que novedad... ¡Auch! -Anna le proporciono un pellizco- eso duele ¬¬

-Anna: esa era la intención... dime ya.. ¿ha que has venido?

-Horo-Horo: si, eso claro...^^UU ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo... -se aclaro la garganta- es que han traído cosas nuevas en la cafetería y como me dijiste que te avisara si había algo nuevo, por el rollo ese de la revista de la escuela...

-Anna: Bueno, no es que me interese mucho la cafetería.. pero con tal de salir de aquí.... vamos ¡¡Horo!!

Y así Anna salió del aula con Horo-Horo, aunque alguien la había seguido con la mirada en toda su conversación con el chico y en cuanto desapareció se levanto para seguirla.

-Chica1: ¿Eh? ¿Donde vas Yoh?

-Yoh: jijiji ^_^ -Yoh rió y todas las chicas quedaron embobadas - Ahora vengo chicas ^_^ -y así salió corriendo, todas las chicas estaban en sock por eso no lo siguieron.

****************************************

Estaban sentados en las mesas que la cafetería tenia en el patio, Horo-Horo comía y hablaba a la vez, mientras Anna le gritaba que dejara de hacer eso, mientras alguien les observaba algo mas alejado.

-Tamao: Asakura ^^

-Yoh: ¡Ah! tu eres la que estaba con Anna en el aula.

-Tamao: Si ^^, me llamo Tamao Tamamura, si buscas a Anna esta allí -dice señalando a su amiga.

-Yoh: están... ¿Están en la misma clase?

-Tamao: Si, su nombre es Horo-Horo

-Yoh: ¿Es el novio de Anna? -Tamao se echo a reír - ¿eh? ¿he dicho algo malo?

-Tamao: no, es solo que me ha chocado tu pregunta ^^UU

-Yoh: pero.... ¿Lo son?

-Tamao: No, son muy amigos desde primaria.

-Yoh: Ah... entonces ¿AUN no son novios? -dijo algo ¿triste? haciendo énfasis en el Aun.

-Tamao: jijiji no, no son ni lo serán y si te interesa, Anna no ha salido ni tiene pensamiento en salir con nadie ^_^ -este ultimo comentario provoco un sonrojo por parte del chico.

*********************************

-Anna: ¡¡Por fin!! se acabaron las clases, se me ha hecho el día eterno ¬¬ -Anna metía las cosas en su mochila, con brusquedad, mientras escuchaba aun los gritos de las "resbalosas" colgadas al brazo de Yoh.

-Tamao: Ya... tranquila Anna....

-Horo-Horo: ¿Os acompaño a casa?

-Tamao: A mi si ^_^

-Anna: Pues yo....

-Chica1: ¡Si claro!, ven por aquí Yoh te lo enseñare ^//^- Una manada de chicas saco a Yoh del aula,.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Wuau! que suerte tiene *_* -miraba con gran asombro.

-Anna: Ya....¬¬-dijo sarcástica.

-Tamao: Bueno ^^UU ¿Te vienes Anna?

-Anna: No... tengo que terminar algunas cosas

-Horo-Horo: ¿Del periódico?

-Anna: Si y... -suspiro-no 

-Horo-Horo: ¿Que no que?

-Anna: ¬¬ ¡lárgate ya!

-Horo-Horo: Esta bien, espero que mañanas estés de mejor humor...-recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta, luego paro y miro a Anna - pero eso es IMPOSIBLE -dicho eso salió a correr sin esperar respuesta ^^UU

-Tamao: ¡Hasta mañana Anna! -se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo tras Horo-Horo.

-Anna: Será estúpido ¬¬ -Anna suspiro 

Anna abrió su mochila y saco unos audífonos naranjas, los observo durante un tiempo y luego se los coloco en la cabeza luego apoyo las brazos en su mesa y enterró su cabeza en ellas.

-Anna: Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi-dijo en susurro- ¿Porque tiene ir también a mi clase?

*************Flash Back***************

-Ryu: ¡Hola Señorita Anna!

-Anna: Ryu ¿Ocurre algo? -Anna lo miraba confundida.

Ryu era el hombre a cargo del edificio en donde vivía (el casero), no hablaban mucho, por no decir nada, solo para dar malas noticias, como "se ha roto en ascensor" (Anna vivía en el 3ª), "van a venir obreros al segundo piso y harán mucho ruido".

-Ryu: Ahora que lo dices...si pasa algo ^^ -rió nerviosamente y dirigió la mirada ha un montón de cajas cerca del ascensor.

-Anna: ¿Ha venido alguien nuevo? -"mas locos no T.T" pensaba.

-Ryu: ¡Si! y casualmente...

-Anna: No ¬¬

-Ryu: ¡Si! es el piso que comparte tu bacón.

-Anna: ¡¡¡Pero Ryu!!! te dije que no metieras a nadie allí ¬¬, no me gusta compartir mis cosas.

-Ryu: Si lo se ^^UU-su voz sonaba algo nerviosa- pero es que estaba solo y parece muy buen chico y además..

-Anna: ¿Que? has dicho.... ¿Chico? -Ryu guardo silencio y luego movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación...- ¡¿Como se te ocurre?! ¡Encima un chico! ¡¡¡Casi todas las vecinas son chicas y vienes a meter al chico en al casa que comparte mi balcón!!!!

-Ryu: pero... era muy lindo ^^UU

-Anna: ¡¡Diox!! Vete al cuerno ¬¬ -Anna se dirigió muy enfadada a su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta y echo de mala gana la mochila encima del sofá, era un apartamento muy pequeño, al entrar esta la cocina y seguidamente (sin pared solo un sofá) el salón, entre los dos había un pequeño pasillo a la izquierda con el aseo, y al fondo del salón había dos puertas, dos habitaciones y en el centro la televisión., el salón tenia una gran ventana a la izquierda, que no era una ventana sino el balcón (para los que hayan visto Friends, es como la casa de Mónica xD)

-Anna: Un chico ¬¬ ¿Que tendrá de cerebro? "Es lindo" -Anna repita cosas como esas constantemente, mientras iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa para cambiarse, se acerco al bacón...

Salió afuera y se apoyo en la barandilla "Ahora tendré que compartirlo" pensaba, miro hacia el otro extremo del bacón (la otra casa) y vio una hamaca con unos audífonos naranjas.

-Anna: mmm parece cómoda -se sentó en un extremo de la hamaca- Bueno, también esta en MI balcón, así que puedo utilizarla -dicho eso se recostó, pero se calvo los audífonos - ¡Auch! encima le gusta la música ¬¬ 

Anna se tumbo y miro al cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenia los audífonos "abrazados" y se quedo allí hipnotizada (medio dormida xD) viendo las primeras estrellas salir y no se preacató de que alguien entro al balcón.

-Yoh: Vaya, aquí están ^_^ -estiro la mano para coger sus audífonos pero se encontró con ¿algo?

-Anna: O.o!!!! ¡¿Pero que?! -despierta ya aparto la mano del sujeto "x" para ella

-Yoh: ¡Vaya! me dijeron que esta hamaca venia muy bien para atraer chicas, nunca pensé que fuera tan efectiva ^_^ -dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa y Anna se levanto muy sobre saltada aun con los audífonos en la mano.

-Anna: que yo...esto...pensé... lo siento... yo soy tu vecina...Anna Kyoyama...esto...mucho gusto...¿eh? -le costaba hablar y desvió la mirada ya que estaba MUY sonrojada, pero la levanto ya que el chico se quedo mudo ¿O.o? 

Yoh estaba frente a ella con cara de bobo y no era para menos, ¡Anna tenia la camiseta abierta!, al darse cuenta Anna se puso roja y le soltó una bofetada.

-Anna: ¡Baboso! -Anna se marcho furiosa a entrar a su casa, dejando a Yoh tirado en el suelo sobandose la mejilla.

-Yoh: esto... mis audiófonos T.T...

****************Fin del Flash Back****************

Anna se había quedado dormida, alzo la cabeza un poco, esta medio dormida aun.

-Anna: ¡Ay! mi cuello -se quejo

-Yoh: de tener esa postura es normal que te duela el cuello ^_^ 

Al oír la voz Anna alzo la cabeza bruscamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Yoh, que la miraba tiernamente.

-Yoh: Parece mi destino encontrarte dormida con mis audífonos

-Anna: ¿Que? ah si es verdad...-Anna se quito los audífonos y se los devolvió- Lo siento. -Yoh no se movió simplemente observaba- Oye ¬¬ ¿los vas a coger?

-Yoh: jijiji es que no quiero que me golpees otra vez ^_^

-Anna: ¬¬ esta bien, me los quedo yo..-En un hábil movimiento Yoh los atrapo, Anna solo suspiro y lo miro fríamente- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yoh: Eso debería preguntar yo, ya es muy tarde para que una chica este aquí sola -era cierto ya estaba muy oscuro y en la escuela no había nadie.

Anna fue a abrir la boca para protestar pero Yoh la interrumpió.

-Yoh: Y encima estabas dormida, Tienes el sueño muy profundo ^_^ llevo esperando mas de una hora.

-Anna: Si querías los audífonos podrías a ver esperado en tu casa, que por suerte o por desgracia somos vecinos -dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-Yoh: no esperaba por los audífonos, ya era tarde cuando te vi, pensé que despertarías pronto, aunque me equivoque jijiji ^_^ me queda a esperarte, no es bueno que una chica vaya sola tan noche ^_^

-Anna: Pues gracias, Asakura -dijo algo sonrojada, aunque luego movió la cabeza en signo de negación y se levanto bruscamente cogiendo su mochila- pero ¬¬ no necesito que nadie me acompañe.

Anna salió con paso ligero del aula, Yoh solo sonrió y acto seguido cogió sus cosas y también salió.

*************************************

-Anna: Ya deja de seguirme Asakura ¬¬

-Yoh: no te sigo... yo también vivo por aquí ¿recuerdas? ^_^ -Yoh tenia la misma expresión, siempre sonreía.

-Anna: ¿No te cansas de poner esa cara de tonto? ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Porque estas tan enfadada conmigo?

Anna no contesto, ¿Es que además de cara de tonto no tenia memoria?, aligero el paso y entro rápidamente en el ascensor esperando que a Yoh no le diré tiempo a entrar, pero por desgracia para ella si le dio tiempo.

-Yoh: uff porque poco ^_^ -Anna miraba hacia otro lado - Aun no me has contestado ^_^

-Anna: Déjame en paz ya, ¿quieres? ¬¬

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Anna salió rápidamente y entro en su casa, Yoh solo la miro y sonrió (que raro xD)

*********************

A la mañana siguiente Anna se preparo para ir a la escuela, susurrando de vez en cuando "por favor que no me lo encuentre". Salió de su casa y tomo el ascensor y cuando abrió la puerta se topo con alguien.

-Jun: ¡¡Anna!! -la abrazo

-Anna: Jun basta me ahogas -Jun la soltó.

-Jun: Perdona Anna, pero ayer no te vi T.T

-Anna: Si...perdona se me hizo tarde en la escuela...

-Jun: ¡Por cierto! ¿Lo has visto?-Anna puso cara de pocos amigos, sabia perfectamente a quien se refería.- ¿Eh? ¿Anna?

-Anna: Si te refieres a....

-Yoh: ¡¡Annita!!

O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Anna: ¿Como....Como me has llamado?

-Yoh: Annita, ¿no suena bien? jijiji

-Jun: Wuau Annita....... ¡¡que lindo!! -Anna miraba hacia el suelo mientras apretaba las manos

-Yoh: Annita si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde...

-Jun: ¡¡Uy!! es cierto yo también llego tarde, ¡¡adiós!! -dicho eso desapareció, salió corriendo.

Anna seguía sin contestar, Yoh la miraba con cara de interrogación.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? -Anna levanto la cabeza bruscamente, un poco sonrojada y con los ojos llenos de ira.

-Anna: ¡¡¡¿Quien diablos te crees para llamarme Annita?!!! y ¡¡¿Como que llegamos tarde?!! ¡¡¿De que vas Asakura?!!

Yoh sonrió, lo que provocó mas ira en Anna, la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella en dirección a la escuela.

-Yoh: Annita, tu puedes llamarme Yoh

Pero.... ¿Quien se había creído?...y... ¿porque su cuerpo no reacciona y se soltaba?

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, algunas pensareis que estoy loca por publicar otro fic, pero es que me vino una inspiración xDDD. Este cap es mas o menos la introducción. ¿Os ha sorprendido los mejores amigos de Anna? es que siempre veo a Tamao de mala, a mi me parece muy dulce y que es muy amiga de Anna, así que ala! de mejor amiga xDD y Horo-Horo nose... siempre lo veo como amigo de Yoh, pues ale! yo lo pongo con Anna ^^.

Bueno yo solo digo que este fic va a ser un autentico culebron, muchas parejas, engaños, celos, etc 

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	2. Capitulo 2

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 2: +++++++++++++

**Aula 1ª B**

-Tamao: ¿Hoy estas de mejor humor?

-Anna: ¬¬ no lo creo

-Tamao: No ha sido para tanto, además también ha sido culpa tuya -mirada asesina de parte de Anna- bueno... a lo mejor no ^^UU

Anna y Tamao estaban sentadas en sus pupitres tomando el almuerzo, por la mañana Anna y Yoh habían llegados juntos cogidos de la mano, cosa que ha despertado la curiosidad de muchos y muchas, Anna por supuesto se ha puesto de malas amenazando a todos con la mirada y Yoh solo sonreía, ella no se había dado cuenta que iban cogidos de la mano desde que salieron de casa y ahora lo mas seguro es que fuera la comidilla de todos y eso no le agradaba...

-Tamao: Pero Anna, si no te has dado cuenta de que iban agarrados seria porque no te molestaba mucho -soltó muy tranquilamente.

-Anna: ¡¿Que dices?! -se levanto furiosa apoyando sus manos en la mesa y Tamao tembló, por lo que podía pasarle...

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Chicas!!

-Anna: Que pasa...-volvió a sentarse y Tamao respiro aliviada.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Va a comenzar! 

-Tamao: Horo-Horo.... a lo mejor tampoco estas esta semana -dijo con algunas gotas de sudor en la cabeza, Horo-Horo puso carita de perro apaleado.

-Horo-Horo: ¡No me digas eso!.... mi hermana me ha dicho que tengo posibilidades....

-Anna: Que te va a decir si es tu hermana...-dijo fríamente provocando que ríos de lagrimas salieran de los ojos de Horo-Horo.

(Nota: lo que este entre ** será lo que hablan desde la radio ^^)

-Pilika: **¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días a Todos!!!!!**

-Manta: **Una semana mas, un día mas, con vosotros ^_^**

-Pilika: **¿Me extrañaron verdad? jejejeje**

-Manta: **Esto... Pilika ^^UU**

-Pilika: **¡Ah! si perdón... ejem, lo que todo el mundo esperaba, ¡¡ya tenemos las listas de los populares!!**

Horo-Horo tenia cara de emoción, Tamao sonreía nerviosa y Anna los codos en la mesa sujetándose la cara.

-Manta: **¿Quien serán los elegidos esta semana?**

-Pilika: **¡Vamos a verlo!, el numero diez de los chicos es...**

-Manta: **Espera Pilika, mejor empezamos por las chicas, que en los chicos hay muchas sorpresas ^_^**

-Pilika: **Tienes razón ^^**

-Horo-Horo: Maldito Manta, ¡¡no me hagas sufrir mas!!

-Manta: **El numero diez es... ¡¡Para la profesora Eliza!!**

-Pilika: **Hay que ver, es una profesora muy popular ^_^, aunque no sabia que los votos también contaban con los profesores jejeje**

-Manta: **Pues si, además es una profesora muy inteligente, sus clases son muy...**

-Pilika: **si, si Manta ¬¬, basta ya**

-Manta: **Ejem, el numero seis es...(Nota: Ejem ^^UU me salto la gente que no sea importante, solo pondré los nombres conocidos, si veis que me salto números es por eso ^^) Tamao Tamamura**

-Pilika: **¡¡Wuau!! ¡¡Tamao cada vez eres mas popular!! subes poco a poco pero subes ^_^**

-Horo-Horo: ¡Felicidades Tamao! -abrazo efusivamente a Tamao.- ¡Que suerte tienes!

-Tamao: si...claro....-dijo irónicamente mientras sonreía, Anna se reía por lo bajo, sabia a Tamao no le gustaba llamar la atención.

-Manta: **El numero cuatro es....jejejejeje**

-Pilika: **¿Eh? ¡Dilo ya!**

-Manta: **Pilika Ainu**

-Pilika:** ¡¡¡¿Que?!!!, no puede ser, la semana pasada estaba la segunda T.T ¿porque he bajado? ¡¡¿Es que no sabéis apreciar mi belleza?!!**

-Manta: ** Ya, ya Pilika, apágate.... en fin... y por fin el numero uno es para.... ¡¡Anna Kyoyama!!**

-Pilika: **¡¡Wuau!! ¡¡¡Anna!!! ¡¡no hay quien te quite el primer puesto!!**

-Manta: **Ha ganado por una gran diferencia ^_^**

-Pilika: **como siempre ^_^**

Horo-Horo tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz de que sus amigas fueran populares, ahora Anna enrojeció y Tamao reía divertida, a ella si que no le gustaba llamar la atención, los chicos de la clase silbaba y aplaudían, algunas chicas también, pero la mayoría la miraba con mucha envidia.

-Pilika: **Y ahora los chicos** 

Horo-Horo se puso firme y apretó las manos

-Manta: **El numero diez es para... Wuau es ¡¡Horo-horo Ainu!!**

-Pilika: **¡¡Si!! hermanito felicidades**

-Manta: **¿No habrás hecho trampa Pilika?**

-Pilika: **¿Que dices Enano cabezón ¬¬**

Horo-Horo se quedo blanco, ¡Estaba en la lista!, Tamao le abrazo, mientras repetía ¡¡felicidades!!, sabia la ilusión que le hacia, Anna sonreía al ver a su amigo con esa expresión.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Si!! ¡¡chicas soy popular!! -Puso sonrisa tipo "Chico interesante"-Tal vez ahora tenga que ir a un lugar mejor con gente de mi clase.

Tamao y Anna solo reían de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ^^UU

-Manta: **En el numero cinco esta... nuestro querido director Fausto VIII**

-Pilika: **Y no es peloteo ¿eh?**

-Manta: **Ese comentario sobra.... ¬¬UU**

-Pilika: **Vale....En el numero dos tenemos... ¡¡Al profesor Silver!!, eso si es un profesor jejeje**

-Manta: **Deja de babear ¬¬**

-Pilika: **jijijijiji**

-Manta: **Vale, en fin y en el numero uno... jejeje ¡Tenemos un empate!**

-Pilika: **Es cierto, nunca antes habíamos tenido uno, así que los hemos puesto a los dos ^_^**

-Manta: **Y son... Len Tao..**

-Pilika: **Y ¡¡Yoh Asakura!! Esos si son alumnos jejeje**

-Manta: **¬¬ ya... esta vez Len no esta solo en el primer puesto, el estudiante llegado recientemente, mm ¿Llego ayer no?**

-Pilika: **¡¡Si!! para que veas lo popular que es ^_^**

-Horo-Horo: ¡Es primero! ¡Que pasada ^^!

Chicas del aula: ¡¡¡Kyaaah!!! ¡Asakura!

-Anna: ¬¬ Puaj.... lo que faltaba....

-Tamao: Vaya... ¿Donde esta Asakura?

-Anna: ¿Eh? -Anna miro el aula y es cierto, Yoh no estaba...

-Manta: ** ¡¡Si!! ¡Asakura esta con nosotros!**

-Pilika: **Seguro que mas de una lo andaba buscando jejeje ¡¡pues esta conmigo!!**

-Manta: **Bueno... Hola Yoh ^_^**

-Yoh: **Hola Manta ^_^**

-Chicas del aula: ¡Kyaaah!

-Tamao: Vaya... esta en la radio ^_^

-Anna: "Esto no va conmigo, paso de el ¬¬"-pensó

-Manta: **¿De donde eres Yoh?**

-Yoh: **de Izumo ^_^**

-Pilika: **¿Estas en algún club? ¿te apuntaras alguno?**

-Yoh: **Pues ahora mismo no estoy en ninguno y creo que por ahora no me meteré a ninguna jijiji**

-Pilika: **¿Porque no? te podrías meter a atletismo, seguro que a muchas chicas les gustaría verte sud...¡Auch! ¿¡Que haces Enano!?**

-Manta: **¬¬ porque tendré que presentar esto contigo...**

-Pilika: **Eso debería preguntar yo ¬¬**

-Yoh: **jijijiji**

-Pilika: **Por cierto Asakura jijji me ha llegado cierto rumor sobre y...Anna Kyoyama**

-Yoh: **¿Eh? ¿Annita?**

O.o!!!!!!!

-Horo-Horo: ¿Annita? -Horo-Horo tenia cara de alucinación, como todos los de la escuela.

Al escucharlo las manos de Anna fallaron y su cara se estampo en al mesa, ella apretaba los puños en signo de ira...

-Tamao: ¿Anna? -notaba la ira de su amiga- cálmate....^^UU

-Manta/Pilika:**¡¡¿Annita?!!**

-Manta: **Esto... ¿entonces los rumores son ciertos...**

-Pilika: **¡¡Eres el novio de Anna!!**

-Yoh: **¿Que? ¿Novio? no, solo compartimos balcón ^_^**

-Manta: **¿Balcón?

-Pilika: **¿Allí en Izumo es lo que entendéis por enrollarse?**

-Yoh: **jijiji no, digo que en nuestra casa compartimos balcón ^_^**

-Manta: **¡¿Vivís juntos?!**

De repente se escucha un portazo, alguien entro a la radio... ¡¡¡Anna!!!, Manta y Pilika tragaron saliva, Yoh solo sonreía. (nota: ya dejo de poner los **, porque Anna también esta en la radio ^^)

-Pilika: Vaya, cuantas visitas tenemos hoy ^_^

-Manta: Es cierto, ahora podremos hacer una entrevista a la pareja de la semana.

-Anna: ¡¿Que dijiste?!-Anna los miraba con ira.

-Pilika: No sabíamos que vivían juntos...

-Anna: ¡No vivimos juntos!-Anna se acerco a la mesa desde donde trasmitían y puso las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, mientras algunas venitas asomaban en su frente.

-Manta: ¿no comparten balcón?

-Anna: Compartimos balcón porque en nuestro edificio es así.

-Pilika: ¿así de cutre? por que mira que... ¡Ay! ¡¡¡Anna!!! Eso duele -Anna le había proporcionado un pellizco.

-Anna: Esa era la intención ¬¬

Todos en la escuela que los estaban escuchan tenían una gran carcajada, excepto algunas chicas y algunos chicos, pero en general todos estaban disfrutando de ese extraño programa de radio que estaban dando ^_^U.

***********************************

Después de hacer algunas declaraciones mas y haberse peleado con Manta y Pilika, Anna salió muy enfadada acompañada de Yoh muy sonriente. Iban caminando por el pasillo siendo el centro de atención para casi todos, pero Anna lanzaba miradas asesinas así que procuraban no mirar...

-Yoh: jijiji si que estas enfadada

-Anna: ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡todo es culpa tuya!! -se pararon para discutir ^^U- ¡¿Para que narices has ido a la radio?!

-Yoh: pero si yo no he dicho nada, has sido tu la que ha entrado llena de ira...

-Anna: Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, pero a mi no me metas en tus TONTERÍAS.

-Yoh: Pero yo no fui el que te nombre ^_^

-Anna: ¡¡Me desesperas!! ¡¡siempre tienes que poner la misma cara de tonto!!

-Silver: Ya cálmate Kyoyama...

-Anna/Yoh: ¿Eh?

Los dos giraron para ver a Silver, que esta muy sonriente.

-Anna: Profesor.... -Anna se calmo (un poco xD).

-Yoh: ¡Vaya! ¿Eres profesor? ¿No eres muy joven? ¡Auch! Annita , duele...-Anna le dio un pellizco.

-Anna: No seas descortés, ten mas respeto ¬¬ y además no llames Annita...

-Silver: Jajajaja, sois mas gracioso en vivo que en la radio.

-Anna: ¡Oh! ¿Los profesores escucharon el programa? -Anna rezaba para que le dijera que solo fue el.

-Silver: ¡Si, Todos! era imposible no oírlo jajaja 

Yoh sonreía algo confuso, Anna bajo la cabeza y pensaba que seria un buen momento para que la tierra se la tragara, siempre había dado imagen de chica estudiosa, no daba alborotos, los profesores la adoraban y le tenían respeto, y ahora, en un momento esa imagen se fue al garete por su gran vecino ... ¬¬.

-Silver: ¿Cuando lo repetiréis?

-Anna: ¡¡Profesor!! -A Silver le aparecieron gotas de sudor, hasta los profesores temían a Anna...

-Silver: Vale, jejeje-risa nerviosa...- os veo en clase, adiós ^_^ -dicho eso desapareció por los pasillos.

Mientras que Anna y Yoh tomaron rumbo hacia el aula, esta vez mas tranquilos... 

-Yoh: ¡Que profesor mas enrollado!

-Anna: Es el profesor mas joven y el mas popular entre los alumnos...

Yoh paro en seco observando algo en la ventana.

-Yoh: Oye Annita...

-Anna: No me llames así ¬¬ -respuesta automática.

-Yoh: ¿Que es eso?

Yoh señalo un edificio algo viejo, rodeado por un jardín, Anna se asomo a la ventana para verlo.

-Anna: ¡Ah! eso es la antigua biblioteca.

-Yoh: ¿antigua?

-Anna: Si, ahora hay una mucho mas grande al otro lado de la escuela.

-Yoh: ¿Y allí que hay?, ¿Esta bacía?

-Anna: No. Allí guardan los libros mas viejos, los que menos consulta la gente.

-Yoh: ¿Entonces nadie va allí?

-Anna: Yo voy de vez en cuando para buscar información, pero nunca va casi nadie... por cierto -giro para mirarlo- ¿A que viene tanta pregunta ¬¬?

-Yoh: no, nada curiosidad, nadie me hablo de esa biblioteca.

-Anna: Que raro -dijo irónicamente, echando a andar-pensé que tu "club de fans" te habían enseñado la escuela ayer.

-Yoh: jijiji eso dijeron, pero solo me llevaron hasta la cafetería ^_^U -Avanzo para ponerse a su nivel- ¿Podrías enseñarme tu al escuela?, me gustan tus explicaciones ^_^.

-Anna: Ni lo sueñes...-Anna siguió caminando Yoh solo la seguía con su habitual sonrisa.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** Un cap un poco loco ¿no?, Pilika y Manta hacen buena pareja ¿eh?, en la radio... ^_^U, hice lo del concurso de popularidad para que vieran quien hay en la escuela. Silver, Eliza Fausto, Len... Todos esos en la misma escuela, pero aun faltan por venir ¡¡muchos mas!! y Esto se liara muuuucho ^_^.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	3. Capitulo 3

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 3: +++++++++++++

-Horo-Horo: ¿Un viaje?

-Silver: Si, a Hiroshima ^_^

-Chica1: ¿Y por cuanto tiempo profesor?

-Silver: Una semanita

-Toda la clase: ¡¡Bien!!

-Silver: Por supuesto habrá que entregar un trabajo ^_^

-Toda la clase: ¡¡Joooo!!

**********************************

-Tamao: Grupos de 4 o 7 personas....

-Horo-Horo: nosotros 3 Pilika y Manta ^_^

-Anna: ¡¡¿Que?!! -"no por favor ese grupo no"-pensaba

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la salida.

-Yoh: ¡¡Annita espera!!

Los chicos pararon en seco al escuchar la voz y giraron para encontrarse con Yoh, que corría para alcanzarles.

-Anna: ¿Que quieres? -dejo caer en tono frió.

-Yoh: yo también voy a casa ^_^ -dijo en su tono habitual, Anna resoplo y siguió caminando.

-Tamao: Asakura, ¿tienes ya grupo?

-Yoh: Pues no ^_^

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ven con nosotros!

-Yoh: Vale-dijo muy contento.

-Anna: ¿No te importa quien haya en el grupo? -dijo algo asombrada.

-Yoh: ¿tu estas?

-Anna: Si...-contesto algo indecisa, ¿acaso no era obvio que estaría?

-Yoh: Entonces claro que quiero ir con vosotros ^_^

-Anna: ¿Q-que? -Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Que había querido decir con eso?

-Horo-Horo: ¡Genial! -le paso un brazo por el hombro y se adelantó, para hablar con el sobre un plan para atraer chicas -_-U

-Tamao: jijiji ¡Que bien! ¿no Anna?

-Anna: Claro que no ¬¬ -la miro con rabia pero aun estaba sonrojada.

-Chicas: ¡¡Asakura!! -Varias chicas aparecieron de la nada acercándose a Yoh y a Horo-horo que estaba con el.- ¿Te gusta alguna forma especial?

-Yoh: ¿Eh? -tenia cara de interrogación.

-Chica2: jijiji -rió inocentemente- el chocolate, de San Valentín.

-Yoh: Ah bueno es que yo...

-Horo-Horo: A mi me gusta en forma de hoja jejeje- dijo haciendo una pose ¿Sexy?, algunas chicas lo miraron sonriendo, otras pasaron de el.

-Tamao: Si que es popular....-dijo alucinada algo mas atrás de los chicos.

-Anna: Parecen perras en celo -dejo escapar en susurro pero Tamao logro escucharlo y no pudo evitar reirse.

-Chica2: Dime Asakura-dijo en un tono mas sensual acercándose a el, Anna lo noto y se dirigió a sonde estaban los chicos junto con Tamao- como te...

-Anna: Nosotras nos vamos - y paso de largo, seguida de Tamao que agarro a Horo-Horo, Yoh salió corriendo detrás.

-Yoh: Espera Annita ^_^.

-Anna: Deja de llamarme así ¬¬

********************

**Casa de Anna**

-Yoh: Esto esta malísimo -dijo con cara de asco- un cero total

-Anna: ¡Pues vete a tu casa, nadie te ha pedido opinión! -dijo poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

Yoh estaba cenando en casa de Anna, con la mudanza, no había tenido tiempo para comprar, así que Anna lo invito a cenar, bueno después de una gran insistencia por parte del chico que le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza y para callarlo lo invito a cenar....

-Yoh: ¿No sabes ni hacer arroz frito?... que fuerte....

-Anna: ¡Si no te gusta no te lo comas! -Anna estaba realmente furiosa.

-Yoh: Annita no te enfades tanto, mañana te invitare yo a cenar ¿vale?

-Anna: ¬¬ bueno.... -dijo no muy convencida.

Terminaron y recogieron la mesa, Yoh fregó los platos en signo de agradecimiento, Anna salió al balcón, y se puso a mirar el cielo y las estrellas.

-Yoh: A ti también te gusta ^_^ -había terminado y salió al balcón, Anna se sobresalto un poco pero no giro para verlo.

-Anna: si... bueno, me relaja.

-Yoh: yo opino lo mismo -se adelanto para quedar junto a Anna en la barandilla.

Los dos miraban con gran fervor al cielo, después de un rato Anna bajo la mirada para ver a Yoh y...

-Anna: ¡¡Yoh!! -dijo enfadada.

-Yoh: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa Annita?

-Anna: ¡¡Tu camisa!! -Anna desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Yoh no llevaba camisa y dejaba al descubierto su bien formado pecho a la vista de que hacia ejercicio.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? me la quite, porque me la moje mientras fregaba, ¿Te molesta?

-Anna: ¡Claro! 

-Yoh: ¿Porque? -pregunto curioso pero sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Anna: ¡Porque si! ¿Acaso vas enseñando tu pecho a todo el mundo?

-Yoh: bueno.... a todos...todos...Casi siempre llevo la camiseta abierta...

-Anna: Pues no deberías hacerlo.-aun miraba al suelo.

-Yoh: ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?

¿Si quiere? ¿Porque le preguntaba eso?, no era si era quisiera, era por educación, ¿Este chico es tonto?

-Anna: Si, quiero - "no debería enseñar ese pecho a otras...mmm ESPERA ¿Que estoy pensando" -Anna empezó a mover la cabeza en signo de querer apartar un mal pensamiento.

-Yoh: Bueno...dejare de hacerlo jijiji pero si tu también lo haces.

O.o!!!!! ¿Pero que se ha creído?.

Anna levanto la cabeza, con una expresión de alucinación e ira.

-Anna: ¿Te crees que yo voy por ahí con la camiseta abierta?

-Yoh: Bueno...-se rasco la cabeza-la primera vez que te vi si lo llegue a pensar jijiji

-Anna: ¡¿Pretendes reírte de mi?! -su cara estaba totalmente roja y su voz no sonaba a voz, mas bien era como un rugido.

-Yoh: Annita, solo era una broma perdona si te moleste -dijo algo mas serio, pero con una sonrisa.

Anna se calmo, estaba enfadada, pero su ira disminuyo considerablemente, no la apetecía discutir con Yoh, era una batalla perdida, el siempre sonreía... Anna suspiro derrotada.

-Yoh: ¿Entonces aceptas? -pregunto curioso.

-Anna: ¿Aceptar que? -pregunto con duda, Yoh solo se inclino y recogió su camisa que estaba en el suelo, algo mojada ^^UU, Anna abrios los ojos y comprendió que era lo que decía- bueno....¿No iras mas con la camisa abierta?

-Yoh: Si tu lo prometes no iré yo tampoco jijiji

-Anna: entonces ...-iba a aceptar cuando una idea cruzo su mente-Yoh -el chico dejo de reírse- ¿Tu novia si podra...-no termino la frase porque Yoh la interrumpió.

-Yoh: Yo no tengo novia Annita

-Anna: Pero en un futuro...-dijo con algo de picardía.

-Yoh: Tranquila..-se inclino acercando su rostro al de ella- si llegara a tener novia, no rompería la promesa ^_^ -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Anna sintió algo muy extraño, un escalofrió pero tenia mucho calor, su corazón le iba muy rápido y el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba terriblemente. Al notarlo, Anna giro y camino unos pasos dando la espalda a Yoh.

-Anna: Esta bien, acepto pero, giro un poco para mirar a Yoh- luego no quiero quejas de tu novia - y rió divertida.

Yoh solo sonrió al verla reír, le aprecia muy linda.

-Yoh: yo tampoco quiero quejas de tu novio -dijo en el mismo tono divertido que ella.

Y así se tiraron hablando toda la noche y parecía que Anna había olvidado toda la rabia que había acumulado por culpa de Yoh.

Los dos acabaron sentados en la hamaca de Yoh con las piernas cruzadas uno frente a otro.

-Yoh: Anna.

-Anna: Que.

-Yoh: ¿Estas en algún club? -pregunto curioso.

-Anna: No. A veces ayudo en el periódico, pero no pertenezco a el.

-Yoh: ¿Porque no?

-Anna: Algunas historias me parecen interesantes pero....-su cara cambio expresando ira, Yoh se estremeció un poco- últimamente solo les interesan los cotilleos, eso lo odio ¬¬

-Yoh: Pues...creo que tu eres un blanco fácil para los cotilleos jijiji

-Anna: Ay... si lo se, no me lo recuerdes... -dijo con algo de cansancio, no entendía aun porque era tan popular...

-Yoh: Oye Annita...¿Porque vives sola?

-Anna: ¿eh? -puso cara de sorpresa- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Yoh: Es raro que una chica viva sola

-Anna: Tu vives solo -contesto ofendida.

-Yoh: Yo no soy chica ^_^

-Anna: Yo si, ¿Que pasa? ¬¬... a ver ¿Porque vives solo?

-Yoh: ¿Yo? quería entrar en esta escuela y coge muy lejos de Izumo jijiji, ahora.. -se inclino para acercar su rostro al de Anna, le gustaba la reacción que tenia ella (que malo es Yoh xD)- dime, ¿Por que vives sola?

-Anna: yo... me siento mejor así...-bajo la mirada, con algo de tristeza, Yoh lo noto y se separo, volviendo a su postura de antes.

-Yoh: ¿Y tu familia? ¿no la hechas de menos?

-Anna: .....-guardo silencio largo tiempo - yo....estoy mejor lejos de ellos.

Unos pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, Yoh notaba mucha tristeza así que prefiero dejar el tema, no le gusta ver a Anna con ese rostro.

-Yoh: Ahora si que esta hermoso....

-Anna: ¿eh? -miro a Yoh y vio que su mirada se dirigía al cielo y ella lo imito- Si, es precioso...

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Me ha salido corto el cap verdad?, bueno es casi todo de Yoh y Anna xD, pero que voy a decir se el fic es de ellos -_-UU. Bueno ya deciros que en el siguiente cap sale Len!!!! (muy poquito pero sale xD) con quien va a terminar no os lo voy a decir, porque no lo se ni yo xD, pero con Pilika no -_-.

En siguiente cap también aparecerá otra pareja... tan tantán ¿quien será? seguro que ni os la imagináis xD y sobre las familias de Yoh y Anna (que aquí se nombra un poco) se desvelara mas adelante ^_^

Ah!! deciros que es Yoh x Anna, estos dos acaban juntos, puede que haya celos y varias cosas, pero Anna es de Yoh y viceversa.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! Que bueno que os gustara el programa de radio *_*, espero que sigáis el gran culebrón hasta el final xD

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	4. Capitulo 4

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

_Nose si lo habré dicho antes o estaba ya claro, pero lo que este entre "" son los pensamientos ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 4 +++++++++++++

Un pequeño rayo de Sol entreva por la ventana y para justo en un joven sentado con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos, un poco molesto por el Sol giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero tampoco estaba muy a gusto porque sentía como una mirada clavada en el. Como parecía que ese día no iba a conciliar el sueño allí decidió elevar la vista para ver de quien era esa molestosa mirada.

Elevo poco a poco la cabeza y se encontró con un joven de su misma edad, con un codo apoyado en la mesa sujetándose la cabeza y mirándolo atentamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por la intensa mirada que le ofrecía el chico, se acomodo en su asiento y se dispuso a hablar..

-Yoh: Esto... perdona si te he molestado yo...-pronuncio algo nervioso.

-Chico: Tranquilo, no me molestabas, puedes seguir durmiendo -lo dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-Yoh: ...bueno...creo que no debería dormir aquí jijiji "Deja de mirarme por favor T.T" -reía muy nervioso.

-Chico: Es cierto, la biblioteca no es para dormir.

-Yoh: jijiji lamento haberte molestado "será mejor que me vaya ^_^U"

-Chico: Ya te lo dije no me molestabas.

-Yoh: jijiji bueno yo...-comenzó a levantarse- creo que...

-Tamao: ¡Asakura!

-Yoh: ¿Eh? -giro a ver a la dueña de la voz- ¡Hola Tamamura!

Tamao se acerco a donde estaban los chicos.

-Tamao: jejeje ¿Que haces aquí? ¿huir de tus fans? -lo miro con una mirada picara.

-Yoh: jijiji mas o menos -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tamao: Creo que Manta te iba buscando ^_^.

-Yoh: ¿Manta? ¿Para que?

-Tamao: Pues por lo visto quiere hacer un programa especial de San Valentín aprovechando este día libre.

-Yoh: Si jijiji que director mas enrollado ^_^, darnos el día libre por que es San Valentín.

-Tamao: si, el suele hacer cosas así y... ¿Eh? -Tamao se dio cuenta de la otra presencia- ¡Tao! Eres tu, no te había visto ^_^

-Len: Hola Tamamura -se levanto de su asiento.

-Tamao: ¿tu también huías de tus admiradoras? jijiji -dijo divertida- A ti también te buscaba Manta.

-Yoh: ¿Admiradoras? -dijo confundido.

-Tamao: si ^_^ , el es Len Tao, el chico con el que compartes el puesto del mas popular jijiji

-Len: Bueno tengo que irme. Hasta otra Tamamura.-comenzó a avanzar y luego giro para verlos - Espero verte en otra ocasión Asakura.

Al decirlo a Yoh le entro un escalofrió en la espalda, que tío mas raro...

-Tamao: ¡Adiós Tao! -y le despidió muy sonriente mientras movía su mano.

-Yoh: Bueno, creo que yo también me iré jijiji -y salió corriendo mientras agitaba la mano- Adiós Tamamura.

-Tamao: Adiós Asakura -dijo en la misma posición en la que despidió a Len.

************************************

Yoh salió algo nervioso de la biblioteca, pero con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Manta: ¡Ahí estas! -Apareció Manta muy agitado.

-Yoh: ¡Hola Manta! -dijo como siempre.

-Manta: ¿Donde estabas? ¿no habíamos quedado en que lo harías? ¿Porque desapareciste?-decía mientras se acercaba a el.

-Yoh: Eh... bueno yo.... ¿Puedes repetirlo? -mientras lo decía se rascaba la cabeza.

-Manta: Ufff no tienes remedio, vamos - y lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a caminar para salir del recinto de la biblioteca.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¡Annita! 

Al torcer una esquina tropezaron con Anna que iba acompañada de Horo-Horo.

-Anna: ¡Dios! ¡Que susto me has dado! -le miro con ira, Yoh solo sonrió.

-Yoh: Eso es que no tienes la conciencia tranquila.

-Anna: si, claro será eso -dijo con ironía.

-Manta: ¡Anna! ¡Que bien encontrarte!

-Anna: Ah.... no me digas....-dijo con pocas ganas..

-Horo-Horo: Bueno yo voy tirando Anna ^_^ -y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

-Anna: ¡Ah! Horo esper...-intento ir detrás de el pero Manta se interpuso.

-Manta: ¿donde vas Annita? ¿no me habías dicho que harías el programa?

-Anna: ¿Eh? ¿en serio dije yo eso? -pegunto dudosa.

-Manta: Claro, venga vamos -agarro a Anna con su otro brazo.

-Silver: ¡¡Hola chicos!! -Apareció y se para en frente de Manta y se inclino un poco, ya que sino, a Manta no lo veía ^^UU

-Manta: Hola Profesor -Saludo Manta, mientras que Yoh solo sonreía y Anna asintió con la cabeza.- ¿A recibido mucho chocolate? ¿Le apetece salir en nuestro programa?

-Silver: bueno... me gustaría.... pero creo que eso solo es para alumnos jejeje -dijo algo nervioso, no le apetecía salir.

-Manta: Vaya... es una lastima... ¿Y ha recibido mucho chocolate?

-Silver: Si ^_^ -sonrió victorioso- Mira, este es el mas raro - saco de su bolsillo uno en forma de bazoca

-Manta: A ver....-dijo muy interesado mientras soltaba a Anna y a Yoh.

Yoh curioso también se acerco para verlo, pero Anna echo a andar para largarse, Yoh se dio cuenta y la siguió.

-Silver: ¿A que es bonito?

-Manta: Si ^_^ ¿Verdad chicos?....¿Chicos? -giro y se encontró con...nadie, se habían ido- Se han escapo.... con lo que me costo encontrarlos -suspiro algo enfadado.

-Silver: Bueno... yo mejor me voy...-y se fue dirección a la biblioteca.

-Manta: ¿Donde habrán ido estos....?

************************************

Un joven se encontraba en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, mirando a todos lados, esperando a alguien.

-Horo-Horo: Vaya... parece que no era en esta biblioteca.... -dijo desanimado.- ¿Porque no especifico la biblioteca que era? -decía con casadas de lagrimas en los ojos.

Suspiro derrotado y empezó a andar para irse.

-Chica: ¡Al fin llegaste! Pensé que no llegarías nunca....

Horo-Horo levanto la vista emocionado y busco a la dueña de le voz, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte y el habría jurado que estaba cerca.

-Chico: Perdóname... tenia muchas ganas de verte..

Horo-Horo puso cara de asco al descubrir que la voz venia de una ventana de la biblioteca.

-Horo-Horo: "snif que suerte tienen algunos snif T.T"

-Chica: Se me hace ....un poco dura esta situación...

-Chico: Lo siento...

-Horo-Horo: "ohhh parece interesante" -se acerco mas a la ventana.

-Chica: No importa...prefiero esto a estar lejos de ti...

-Horo-Horo: "ohhh se pone muuuy interesante jijijiji ¿quien serán?" -esta vez coloco las manos en la repisa para asomarse cuidadosamente, para ver a la pareja - " A ver..."

O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Horo-Horo: "No.... no puede ser...." - Horo-Horo se sentó en el suelo totalmente alucinado - "Ta-Tamao y... el profesor Silver...."

***************************************

-Chica1: ¡¡Asakura!! toma mi chocolate ^_^

-Chica2: ¡¡No!! Toma el mío -esta chica empujo a la otra.

-Chica3: ¡No el mío! 

Yoh estaba totalmente rodeado de chicas, todas le ofrecían su chocolate, pero a Yoh no le daba tiempo acogerlo ya que se empujaban las unas a las otras, Yoh solo sonreía nervioso.

Anna estaba en un lado junto a Pilika que le hablaba muy energéticamente, pero ella esta pendiente de lo que hacia Yoh.

-Pilika: jejeje si que tiene existo

-Anna: ¿tu crees...?

-Pilika: ¿Es que no lo ves?

Las chicas empezaron a pelearse delante de Yoh, este no hacia nada, solo sonreía algo nervioso e intentaba escabullirse.

-Sally: ¡Apartaros de ahí! ¡cursis repelentes! -Una chica aparecida de la nada salto encima de ellas y las aparto a todas de un empujón.

-Chicas: ¡¿Que haces?!

-Elly: ¡Cállense! Aquí tenemos preferencia las del club de fans ^_^ -dijo muy orgullosa.

Aparecieron cinco chicas, Shalona, Lilly, Sally, Elly y Milly, conocidas como "las 5 Liys", eran las presidentas del club de Fans de Yoh, pero no dejaban entrar a nadie ^_^U.

-Chica1: Vuestro Club no vale nada ¬¬

-Milly: ¿Que dices?

-Lilly: solo tenéis envidia...porque nosotras somos oficialmente "Fans" de Yoh Asakura y vosotras no sois nada reconocible para el. -dejo caer colocándose bien las gafas.

Y así volvieron a meter en otra peleada, Las lilys contra las otras chicas.

-Pilika: jajaja que divertido ^_^

-Anna: Puaj.... yo me voy- Anna giro para irse pero...

-Chico1: ¡Anna te acompaño a Casa! "Chocolate"

-Chico2: Yo te acompañare "Quiero mi chocolate"

Una manada de chicos empezaron a empujarse, mientras que Anna los veía alucinada.

-Anna: yo no...

-Yoh: ¿Nos vamos ya a casa Annita? ^_^

Anna giro y vio a Yoh muy sonriente, que se había librado de todas sus "fans" (que aun seguían peleando ^^U).

-Anna: Bueno....-dijo en susurro, Yoh no lo escucho pero se lo imagino, la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella para comenzar a caminar - ¡Yoh! no tires tan fuerte.

-Yoh: Perdón Annita ^_^ jijiji

Las chicas dejaron de pelear y se quedaron mirando como se alejaban, los chicos también se quedaron observando con una mirada triste.

-Shalona: ¡¡¿Pero que demonios?!! ¡¿Porque habéis dejado que se fuera?!

-Chica1: ¡¡Sois vosotras las que tendríais que haber echo algo!!

-Milly: No sabia que Yoh tuviera novia...

-Chicas: ¡¡No son novios!!

-Chico1: ¿No? pues lo parece...-decía mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Pilika: jujuju pues si que hacen buena pareja ^_^ -dijo muy orgullosa, todas las chicas le miraron con rabia.

****************************

-Yoh: jijiji ^_^ -Yoh iba muy contento de camino a casa con Anna de la mano.

-Anna: Yoh...-dijo algo sonrojada. Yoh no contestó - Yoh...-dijo algo mas molesta- ¡¡Yoh!!

-Yoh: ¿Que? ¿que pasa Annita? -dijo parándose para girar a verla.

-Anna: Es que..

-Yoh: ¿Tienes pis?

-Anna: ¡no, Idiota! -dijo molesta, sonrojada y se soltó la mano de mala gana.

-Yoh: No te enfades Annita -le dijo con voz de ruego.

-Anna: Toma -saco una pequeña cajita en forma de estrella se la entrego mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Yoh la cogió, tenia una cara de alucinación, felicidad, se quedo en silencio... Molesta, Anna giro para gritarle, pero vio la cara de Yoh y no supo como interpretarla.

-Anna: si no te gusta..

-Yoh: ¿Que? claro que me gusta, ¡¡Gracias Annita!! -le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Anna: ¡No me llames así! -dijo muy sonrojada y comenzó a caminar, Yoh la seguía.

-Yoh: Dime Annita -ella no se giro - ¿Le has dado a alguien mas el chocolate? -pregunto curioso.

-Anna: Bueno, todos los años se lo entrego a Horo-Horo, a Ryu, a los chicos del edificio...

-Yoh: Ah...-dijo con algo de pena.

-Anna: Pero este año, Horo-Horo me dijo que no quería que se lo diera, porque espera que el darían muchos y no quería tener dolor de tripa jijiji-rió divertida al acordarse- Ryu se ha marchado y bueno.... en el edificio el único chico eres tu...

-Yoh: jijiji- sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Anna: ¿A ti te han dado mucho chocolate? -pregunto indiferente -Bueno déjalo, es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que si -su tono de voz era algo pícaro.

-Yoh: Bueno, si no quieres saberlo ^_^

-Anna: Vale, no me lo digas.

-Yoh: Eres tu la que no quiere saberlo jijiji

-Anna: Vale, no me lo digas "¿Me estoy repitiendo?"

-Yoh: Vale.

-Anna: Vale

-Yoh: Vale.

-Anna: Dímelo.

-Yoh: ¿Que?

-Anna: ¡¡Que me lo digas!! -Paro de golpe y se giro a mirarlo.

-Yoh: Annita no te enfades... -dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa...

-Anna: Es que no me lo dices...-se calmo un poco

-Yoh: Pero si tu eres la que...

-Anna: ¿Lo dices o no?

-Yoh: Esta bien, esta bien, ^_^ -se mantuvo un rato en silencio- solo he recibido el tuyo...

-Anna: ¿Eh? -Anna tenia cara de alucinación- ¿Es broma?

-Yoh: no. -respondió muy alegremente.

-Anna: claro, las chicas se estaban peleando y no te dio tiempo a coger ninguno..

-Yoh: En parte jijiji, pero yo solo acepto un chocolate cada San Valentín.

-Anna: ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Yoh: Porque.... -Anna lo miraba seriamente esperando la contestación...-Seria muy caro regalarle a todas en el día blanco jijiji

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Anna mientras Yoh sonreía.

-Anna: Claro...-comenzó a caminar- era de esperar de ti...-dijo en tono de burla.

-Yoh: ¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso Annita? -y corrió para alcanzarle.

-Anna: déjalo-decía divertida.

-Yoh: Annita... -tenia tono suplica..

-Anna: ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡te toca a ti hacer la cena!! -comenzó a correr - Y tengo hambre ¬¬

-Yoh: Que rápida cambias de tema ¿eh? -corrió detrás de ella.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** Jajajaja Estoy loca lo se xDDD Tamao x Silver... ¿No esta mal verdad? xD, bueno por si alguien lo ha notado (que va a ser que si xD), este fic tiene cositas de Marmalade boy y Kamekaze kaito Jeanne y bueno... de muchas otras series pastelosas xDDD, pero solo algunas cosas ¿eh?, es que Ele-Chan (espero que no me mate por llamarla así ^^U) me pregunto en un Review si me gustaban estas series porque este fic tenia algunas cosas, y es cierto ^_^, por eso lo aclaro ya, para que no haya dudas.

Bueno otra cosa, salió Len!!! poquito pero sale :P, el sig cap ya se van de viaje y pasaran "cositas" y aparecerán nuevos personajes y muchas cosas mas!!! xDD, La relación de Yoh x Anna avanzara poquito a poco ^_^, espero que no me matéis porque tarden en estar juntos xD

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! Me alegra un montón que escribáis Reviews T.T que emoción!!!, por eso intento escribir pronto los cap, pero tener en cuenta que tengo tres fics ¿eh? e intento actualizar prontito... pero cuando no se puede no se puede ^^UU

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	5. Capitulo 5

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

_Nose si lo habré dicho antes o estaba ya claro, pero lo que este entre "" son los pensamientos ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 5 +++++++++++++

El tren llego a Hiroshima a las 12:00 del medio día, numerosos alumnos salieron de el, todos muy contentos y emocionados.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Si!! Estas en Hiroshima -decía mientras saltaba de alegría.

-Pilika: Hermanito, ¡¡deja de comportarte así!! -le gritaba mientras le seguía.

-Eliza: ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Venir aquí!! 

Todos se agruparon para escuchar a los profesores.

-Silver: Cada grupo tiene su ruta, solo tenéis que seguirla ^_^, si pasa algún inconveniente, los profesores estaremos en los puntos marcados en vuestras guías.

-Eliza: Recordar que nuestro hotel es el "Hotel Anderson" esta marcado en el mapa, aunque es un hotel muy reconocido, si preguntáis seguro que os indican donde esta ^_^ ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos muy emocionados, era un hotel de 4 estrellas. Las Lilys levantaron las manos para preguntar algo.

-Silver: ¿Si?

-Milly: Profesor, ¿Las habitaciones cuales son?

-Elly: ¿Y como dormiremos?

-Fausto: Muajajajaja -Apareció detrás de Eliza con un brillo en los ojos, todos sintieron un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Silver: ¡Fausto! no hagas eso -dijo molesto sujetándose el pecho con una mano por el susto.

-Fausto: ejem... perdón...

-Elly: Esto... ¿Responden a la pregunta?

-Fausto: Si, eso... dormiréis como los grupos que formasteis y...

-Todos: O.o!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿Que?!!!

-Fausto: No chilléis ¬¬, y las habitaciones os las darán en la recepción del hotel diciendo el numero del grupo ^_^.

**********************************

-Anna: No lo puedo creer ¡¡Que director mas irresponsable!! -Anna tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que una venita se asomaba en su frente.

-Tamao: Anna tranquila... ya sabes que el siempre hace cosas ...extrañas...

-Yoh: Si ^_^, además será muy divertido.

-Anna: Meter a chicos y chicas de 16 años en la misma habitación no es divertido -dijo algo mas calmada.

-Pilika: ¡Venga! no te enfades tanto, además alégrate que ¡todos en el grupo somos amigos! -Anna suspiro.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Venga chicos!! tenemos que ir al mirador -decía muy animado.

-Manta: Esta unas calles mas adelante, ¡Vamos!

Todos se fueron rumbo al mirador, Manta iba a la cabeza (era el único que sabia donde estaban los sitios) Horo-Horo iba saltando y alucinando con todo lo que veía, mientras Pilika le iba riñendo, Tamao, Anna y Yoh iban mas atrás riéndose del espectáculo dado por Horo-Horo. Hasta que ya llegaron al lugar.

-Tamao: ¡¡Es enorme!!

-Yoh: Que vista ^_^, de seguro que por la noche es mucho mas hermoso

Miro a Anna, ya que sabia que a ella también le gustaban las estrellas, pero se sorprendió al verla embobada mirando algo, se acerco y miro por encima de su hombro.

-Anna: Esta ahí...-dijo en susurro.

-Yoh: ¿Esta ahí el que? -Anna ni se inmuto, parece que ni lo había oído, Yoh la miro por encima del hombro y pudo ver que Anna tenia una expresión muy triste.

-Horo-Horo: Yo tengo hambre -_-

-Pilika: ¡Hermano eres un glotón! -le pego un coscorrón.

-Jun: ¡¡Asakura!! -Jun se acercaba a ellos muy alegremente saludando con una mano.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? -La voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, aun seguía buscando lo que miraba Anna atentamente. - ¡¡Hola!! -dijo ya en el mundo mirando a Jun que se acercaba muy feliz.

-Jun: ¡¡Anda!! también esta Tamao y Pilika ^_^

-Tamao/Pilika: Hola Jun ^_^

-Yoh: ¿Os conocéis? -pregunto curioso.

-Tamao: ¡Claro! Jun antes venia a nuestra escuela, se cambio justo antes de que tu entraras ^_^

-Yoh: Ahh... ¡Anda! si tu llevas el uniforme de mi antigua escuela ^_^ -dijo señalando el uniforme de la chica.

-Jun: jajaja ¿No te habías fijado? y eso que me ves todas las mañanas ^_^

-Yoh: jejeje ^_^U-reía algo nervioso.

-Jun: ¡Que malo! mi hermano no me dijo que el también vendría a Hiroshima u.u

-Yoh: ¿Her...-iba a preguntar pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Tamao: Jun es la hermana de Len Tao -le sonrió, Yoh se quedo algo sorprendido pero sonrió de igual modo, pero luego una idea paso por su mente y dejo de sonreír.

-Yoh: en-entonces... ¿tu escuela también esta en Hiroshima? -su voz sonaba con algo de miedo.

-Jun: ¡Claro! -afirmo muy feliz.

-Yoh: Entonces el...-coloco una mano en su frente en signo de desesperación- el también estará aquí.

-Jun: ¡¡Anda!! Estabas aquí ^_^ -la chica saludo a un muchacho que se encontraba detrás de Yoh.

Todos giraron a verlo, era un chico alto, rubio y llevaba gafas pero... tenia un expresión de ira, le salía fuego por los ojos, todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Yoh: Mar-Marco...-su voz temblaba.

-Marco: ¡¡Asakura!! -el chico avanzo hasta ponerse delante de Yoh- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!-grito.

-Jun: Vaya... ¿os conocéis? -pregunto curiosa.

-Tamao: Parece enfadado con Yoh...-dijo muy preocupada cerca de Anna, que al escucharla la saco de sus pensamientos y puso atención a la escena.

-Yoh: Bueno yo...

-Marco: Es el que quiere quitarme a mi doncella -grito fuera de si.

-Pilika: ¿Doncella? -dijo con cara de asco.

-Manta: Eso ya no se lleva -dijo muy seguro, pero al sentir la mirada fría de Marco se callo.

-Horo-Horo: Oye tío -se dirigió muy seguro hacía Marco- No se que te pasa, pero deja ya a Yoh ¿no?

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, Yoh era el amigo de Horo-Horo y el era muy protector con sus amigos.

????: Ya basta Marco por favor...

Una débil voz sonó detrás de ellos, todos giraron a ver de donde procedía. Era de un chica muy hermosa, bajita, con una larga cabellera plateada y un rostro angelical. (Como Tsubasa de kare kano xD)

-Jun: ¡¡Jeanne!! -dijo mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones -¡¡Que bonita eres!!

Pilika, Tamao y Anna se quedaron con la boca abierta, era verdaderamente hermosa.

Marco se acerco a ella, separándose de Horo-Horo que se quedo como en trance y Yoh se alejo un poco de ellos rascándose la cabeza.

-Jeanne: Hola Yoh-Chan ^_^- dijo con una linda sonrisa, acercándose al chico.

-Anna: "O.o!!! ¿Que hace? ¡¡¿Por que se acerca a MI Yoh?!!....¡¡ Espera!! ¿Desde cuando es MI Yoh?" - Anna tenia una pelea con ella misma.

-Yoh: Hola Jeanne- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeanne: Veo que sigues igual que antes pero...-Todos seguían alucinados- ¿Porque llevas la camisa así? te queda mejor como la solías llevar antes jijiji- se rió dulcemente.

Jeanne se elevo las manos para desabrochar unos botones de la camiseta de Yoh, este iba a separarla, pero a Anna le fallaron los nervios ante tal acción.

-Anna: ¡¡Oye!! - se acerco a ellos y se puso en medio de ellos dos - ¿Que eres tu de Yoh? ¿Su prima? ¿Algún familiar? - intentaba mantener la calma.

-Yoh: Annita....-Estaba alucinado ante la reacción de Anna, pero una parte de el se alegraba notablemente.

-Jeanne: Yo soy su novia.

O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos estaban sin palabras, hasta que Yoh soltó su risita.

-Yoh: Jeanne, no deberías decir mentiras - le acaricio la cabeza como a un perrito.

-Jeanne: ¡Yoh! -se quejo apartando su mano- no hagas eso.... ya no soy una niña...

-Yoh: jijiji perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo ^_^.

-Pilika: Pe-pero entonces... ¿Es tu novia? -consiguió decir.

-Yoh: Claro que no ^_^ - todos respiraron aliviados, especialmente Anna.

-Jeanne: Yoh... -pronuncio con tristeza, Anna se percato de ello y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Marco: ¡Asakura! -corrió junto a Yoh- ¡No te acerques a ella!

-Yoh: Si no estoy cerca...^^UU

-Horo-Horo: ¡Tengo hambre! -_-

-Manta: Creo que por aquí hay un puesto de comida.

-Pilika: bueno...-suspiro- Vamos hermanito ^_^

-Jun: ¡Yo también os acompaño ^_^!

Pilika, Jun, Manta y Horo-Horo se fueron a buscar algo de comer. Tamao se quedo viendo la escena, que le pareció muy divertida.

-Tamao: jijiji pobre Yoh ^_^

Anna cansada de tanta tontería y cuando nadie la veía, o eso creía ella (era difícil no verla si esta en el centro del lió ^^UU), se marchó.

-Tamao: Anna... -miro tristemente como se marchaba su amiga.

-Yoh: ¿No vas con ella? -dijo algo serio.

-Tamao: Ah...-se sobresalto al escucharlo- no.. creó que querrá estar sola - y sonrió melancólicamente.

Yoh la miro con cara de interrogación y luego miro con ojos preocupados a la salida, donde había ido Anna, mientras que Marco le gritaba por detrás y Jeanne miraba enfadada a Yoh.

-Jeanne: "¿Por-Porque Yoh-Chan se preocupa tanto por..."esa"? .....¿Quien será?"

*********************************************

Camino sumida en sus pensamientos por las calles repletas de gente, todo se le hacia muy familiar, se detuvo por un breve momento en un parque, suspiro y retomo su camino, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente "¿Estarán en casa?, ¿Debería ir a verlos?", hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo.

Se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio, parecía una escuela, en el jardín tenia columpios y varios cosas para niños, pero en realidad era...

-Yoh: ¿un orfanato? - Al escuchar al chico, Anna ni se giro, solo suspiro.

-Anna: ¿Me has seguido?

-Yoh: Es que jijiji, no es bueno que te vayas tu sola ^_^.

-Anna: Tampoco esta bien que nos separamos los dos del grupo. -Yoh seguía sonriendo y se coloco a la altura de la chica con la vista fija en el edificio, hasta que Anna estornudo.

-Yoh: Annita... venga regresemos, ya esta oscureciendo y llevas varias horas dando vueltas...

-Anna: Nadie te pidió que me siguieras -le interrumpió molesta y comenzó a caminar.

Yoh la seguía con una sonrisa, pero estaba algo preocupado. Llegaron al mismo parque, en el que Anna se había detenido, y ella se sentó en un banco dejando sitio para el, cuando iba a tomar asiento, Anna volvió a estornudar y Yoh se quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre los hombros de la chica, acto seguido tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Anna: ¡Yoh!-se quejo, levantándose y se quito molesta la chaqueta.

-Yoh: Venga Annita, no seas cabezota, ¡Te vas a resfriar! - dijo levantandose y elevando el tono de voz, algo inusual en el.

-Anna: ¡No me levantes la voz Asakura! ¡Ni tu ni nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! - se enfado terriblemente, nadie le levantaba la voz.

-Yoh: ¡Porque eres tan cabezota! -la miraba con el rostro serio, ella se sorprendió un poco pero no se echo atrás.

-Anna: ¡El único cabezota eres tu! Nadie te ha pedido NADA. - Anna se sorprendió de lo que había dicho y Yoh se puso mas serio aun.

-Yoh: Esta bien... ya que nadie me ha pedido Nada -cogió de mala gana su chaqueta y giro para irse, pero al dar unos pasos sintió que alguien le agarraba por detrás.

-Anna: Perdona....-Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír, giro otra vez y le coloco la chaqueta al rededor de los hombros.

-Yoh: Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿Regresamos ya? -le dijo muy dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-Anna: Podrías quedarte un poco mas... 

Yoh suspiro algo cansado, pero se volvió a sentar en el banco y asintió con la cabeza. Anna también se sentó a su lado.

-Anna: Gracias....-dijo en susurro.

Yoh no dijo nada, Anna comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y fijo la vista en el columpio, poco a poco lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Yoh no sabia que decir, se sentía algo impotente y se mordía el labio inferior, no le gustaba verla así.

-Anna: Yo... estuve en ese orfanato -su voz sonaba muy débil- Me abandonaron al nacer, pero una mujer me encontraron enseguida, o eso me contaron -sonrió débilmente- Estuve muy poco tiempo en el orfanato... un mes o un poco mas no lo se, la mujer que me encontró me adopto en seguida....

Guardo silencio y se seco las pocas lagrimas que querían salir, Yoh seguía en silencio, era la primera vez que ella le abría su corazón, a pesar de que hablaban todas las noches de sus cosas, nunca habían tocado su pasado, el rostro de Anna se entristecía siempre que tocaban algo relacionado con su familia.

-Anna: No me importaban los lazos de sangre, ella era mi madre...pero... cuando yo cumplí 10 años se caso...-Yoh la miraba con ternura y al ver que el faltaban fuerzas, coloco una mano sobre la de ella y la apretó, al notarlo ella sonrió débilmente y prosiguió- Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías... que le hiciera mas caso a su esposo que a mi, que ya no preguntara como me había ido el día, ni que me llevara a pasear. Luego al cabo de dos años nacieron sus hijos, hijos de con lazos de sangre, sus verdaderos hijos... me hacían sentir como una verdadera extraña.... Por eso me fui -su voz cogió algo de consistencia- Quería estudiar en un gran instituto y sacar buenas notas, para que mi madre este orgullosa de mi...

Se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas que pudieron escapar de sus ojos y sonrió. Yoh seguía sentado en el banco y Anna le daba la espalda.

-Anna: Vaya... he hablado mucho perdona jijiji -miro al cielo que ya estaba enrojecido- ¡Vaya! si que es tarde mejor vamos ya...-Anna no prosiguió con la frase al sentir un fuerte abrazo.

Yoh se había levanto y abrazo sorpresivamente a Anna por detrás y enterró su cabeza en un hombro de la chica.

-Anna: Yoh, que haces, suéltame -dijo algo nerviosa.

-Yoh: Si quieres no mirare.

-Anna: ¿Eh?

-Yoh: No mirare pero... no me gusta verte tan triste... no soporto verte llorar- Anna no pudo aguantarlo mas y todos las lagrimas que había estado acumulando salieron sin poder evitarlo.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** Wuau!! este cap me salió bastante largo ¿no? O.o a lo mejor es solo mi imaginación xDD. Bueno!!! Anna ha contado cositas de su familia ^_^, aun faltan contar otras tantas mas xDD. Este cap ha salido la parte de Yoh x Anna, en sig pondré que paso con el resto del grupo, habrá Tamao x Silver y saldrá Len!!!! *_*.

Debería haber actualizado mis otros fics antes que este, pero me vino la inspiración para este, que le vamos a hacer :P

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! Sois muy amables ^_^, sobre el Len x Pilika, creo que ya lo aclare, no van a terminar juntos ^_^U, nose como acabar, pero juntos no, lo siento u.u, no me gusta esa pareja.

Lo de Silver x Tamao parece que os gusto, ¡¡si!! *_*, yo lo había pensado como en Marmalade boy, (Meiko x Nachan), me vino la idea así, pero también es verdad que en CCSakura también hay una relación así ^_^.

Ah, intentare ser mas buena con Horo-Horo ^_^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	6. Capitulo 6

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

_Nose si lo habré dicho antes o estaba ya claro, pero lo que este entre "" son los pensamientos ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 6 +++++++++++++

-Anna: Yoh, que haces, suéltame -dijo algo nerviosa.

-Yoh: Si quieres no mirare.

-Anna: ¿Eh?

-Yoh: No mirare pero... no me gusta verte tan triste... no soporto verte llorar- Anna no pudo aguantarlo mas y todos las lagrimas que había estado acumulando salieron sin poder evitarlo.

Yoh la giro y la volvió a abrazar con mucha mas fuerza, mientras que Anna escondía su cabeza en su pecho llorando irremediablemente.

-Anna: Tengo miedo Yoh...-decía con la entrecortada- Tengo miedo de que me diga que no me quiere, que para ella no soy nada- se aferró mas a al chico

-Yoh: Tranquila... no estas sola...- le dijo sinceramente mientras una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

**************************

Caminaba sola por las calles de la ciudad, se había separado a propósito de su grupo para buscarle. Hasta que por fin lo encontró, allí sentado, leyendo una revista, rió divertida y se dirigió hacia el.

-Tamao: ¿Que lee profesor? -pregunto curiosa acercándose al banco donde el estaba sentado.

-Silver: Ta- Tamamura-se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia todas las direcciones.

-Tamao: Tranquilo jijiji-rio divertida- no pasa nada porque un profesor este con una alumna -su sonrisa se volvió algo triste- no te abrazare ni te cogeré del brazo...

El sonrió enternecido y le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-Silver: Dentro de dos años.... solo espera dos años mas...-Ella le miro y le sonrió.

Le encantaba estar con el, parecía que el mundo se detenía cuando se perdía en su mirada, no importaba no poder abrazarle, solo con estar con el ya era la chica mas feliz del mundo.

-Silver: ¿Y tu grupo?

-Tamao: Bueno... se han perdido todos... cada uno se fue por un lado jijiji-no pudo evitar reírse.

Mientras unos chicos en el mismo parque buscaban algo.

-Chocolof: ¿El profesor tiene que estar en este parque no?

-Len: Si-dijo secamente.

-Chocolof: Ya..."Porque tuvo que acompañarme el T.T"

Len giraba la cabeza hacia todas partes buscando al profesor, unos de sus compañeros había tenido un accidente y necesitaban al profesor para la documentación del hospital. De repente para en seco y su mirada quedo fija, iba apretando con ira los puños, hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Chocolof: ¿Que miras Len? -miro donde tenia la mirada fija- ¡¡Es el profesor!! ui, ¿Quien es esa?

-Len: Bueno parece ocupado, mejor vamos a buscar a otro profesor.

-Chocolof: ¡¡¿Que?!! el siguiente esta muy lejos-se quejo- vamos a por este ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Silver!!

Un grito los hizo volver a la realidad, Silver giro para ver que dos alumnos se acercaban, se levanto para recibirles.

-Silver: ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto preocupado.

-Chocolof: Si, hospital, profesor, necesitamos.

-Silver: ¿Que? -dijo confundido.

-Len: Uno de mi grupo a tenido un pequeño accidente, están en el hospital, pero necesitan la documentación y un mayor para hacerse responsable.-dijo con su tono habitual de voz.

-Silver: Vaya, tenemos que ir rápido, el hospital esta algo lejos... ya esta oscureciendo-dijo mirando al cielo y luego a Tamao.

-Tamao: No se preocupe profesor, puedo volver sola.

-Silver: Pero... mejor ven con nosotros.-se notaba preocupado.

-Len: Yo me quedare con ella.

Silver lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió agradecido y poco después se fue con Chocolof rumbo al hospital, dejan a Len y Tamao solos en el parque.

-Tamao: Bueno, nos vamos ^_^

Len no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar, Tamao aligero un poco el paso para quedar a su nivel. al cabo de unos minutos de silencio alguien decidió romperlo.

-Tamao: Siento que hayas tenido que acompañarme, Tao.

-Len: no pasa nada, lo he hecho porque quería.

-Tamao: Pensaba que evitabas cualquier tipo de situación conmigo.-dijo medio susurrando

-Len: Así es, no quiero permanecer junto a ti-pronuncio fríamente.

El chico caminaba a paso ligero y sin mirar a Tamao, ella solo miraba tristemente el suelo al caminar.

-Len: Lo siento.

-Tamao: ¿Eh?-levanto la vista.

-Len: Haberos interrumpido. -Tamao permaneció en silencio unos minutos

-Tamao: ¿Sabias que era el?

-Len: Si.

-Tamao: Ahm...

-Len: Se te ve muy feliz.

-Tamao: Lo soy...-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Len: Me alegro por ti, te lo mereces.-apretó los puños con ira, Tamao lo noto.

-Tamao: Le...-se corrigió y prosiguió con voz triste-Tao.. lo lamento...Aun....

-Len: No, no consigo sacarte de mi corazón.

Tamao agacho la cabeza con tristeza y susurro un "lo siento" mientras caminaban. De repente Len paro en seco, haciendo que Tamao chocara con el y lo mirara confundida.

-Tamao: ¿Q-Que ocurre? -dijo frotándose la nariz

-Len: Allí esta Anna

Tamao se acercó a el y miro por encima de su hombro y vio a Anna que pasaba por la otra acera junto con Yoh, ella lleva un helado.

-Yoh: Annita si no comes rápido se te va a derretir el helado.

-Anna: Lo que pasa es que tu eres un glotón, la gente normal come mas despacio. -decía mientras le daba lametones al helado, pero este parecía que se le iba la consistencia.

-Yoh: Annita....-veía como una gota iba a caer.

-Anna: ¿Que? -giro para verlo y después abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¡¿Que estas haciendo?!! -pregunto totalmente sonrojada.

Yoh había dado alcance a esa gotita traviesa que quería caer al suelo.

-Yoh: jijiji Annita es que iba a caerse...-tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Anna: ¡¡Eso es una maranada!! -gritaba totalmente fuera de si- Ahora tendré que tirarlo ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Que? no Annita damelo a mi -en su rostro apareció un puchero- no se debe tirar la comida.

Anna estaba enfadada, pero suspiro derrotada y le ofreció el helado que muy alegremente acepto Yoh. Escucharon unas risas y giraron para ver quien se divertía tanto con su espectáculo.

-Anna: ¿Tamao? ¿Que haces aquí con Len? -pregunto confusa.

-Len: Hola a ti también

-Anna: Si, eso, Hola Len.-dijo dirigiéndose al chico para luego volver a mirar a Tamao.

-Tamao: Me perdí y Len me acompañaba al hotel ^_^ -dijo aun entre risas.- ¿Vosotros también vais al hotel?

-Yoh: Si, íbamos hacia allí -terminado el helado se unió a la conversación con su habitual sonrisa.

-Len: Pues entonces vamos -comenzó a caminar y Yoh le siguió y un poco mas atrás iban Tamao y Anna.

-Yoh: Vaya también conocías a Anna... mmm esto... ¿Len? -habla algo nervioso.

-Len: Si la conozco.

-Yoh: Ah... y ¿Porq...-no termino.

-Len: Tranquilo, solo somos amigos, por lo menos por mi parte.

Yoh no dijo nada mas, intenba caminar a su ritmo, mientras gotitas de sudor le aparecían por el rostro, estar con Len le ponía nervioso.

-Anna: ¿Te perdiste? -habla en susurros.

-Tamao: bueno..-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- no exactamente.

-Anna: lo imaginaba...-una sonrisa maliciosa aprecio en su rostro.

-Tamao: No me mires así Anna -se quejo algo sonrojada.

-Anna: Pero.... ¿Como es que Len te acompaño? Pensé que el no quería saber nada de ti...

Tamao se puso un poco triste pero sonrió y le contó lo que había sucedido, Anna solo asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta llegaron al hotel.

Fueron a recepción a preguntar su habitación, justo a lado de esta había una lista con los grupos y sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Anna: nos toca la...-busco con el dedo su grupo- la habitación numero 169 -puso cara de asco.

-Tamao: ¿Pasa algo?

-Anna: No, nada -giro la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Len: Que mente mas..-Anna lo miro con una mirada fulminante y prefirió callarse, mientras Yoh los miraba confundidos y Tamao no pudo evitar reírse.

-Anna: Será mejor que vayamos a pedir las llaves.

-Len: Ya voy yo.

-Yoh: yo también.

-Anna: Deja de reírte Tamao ¬¬

-Tamao...perdón..-dijo aun entre risas.

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos regresaron, Len tenia la habitación numero 171, así que los acompaño al llegar a la puerta, Yoh se dispuso a abrirla, pero.... no se le daba bien...

-Anna: ¿Yoh... no sabes abrir una puerta? -pregunto indiferente

-Yoh: Bueno... jijijiji -rió nervioso

-Len: Trae -le quito las llaves y se dispuso a abrir.

En tal que abrió se escucho un grito, se miraron confundidos y entraron a prisa a la habitación, se pararon en seco con cara de alucinación.

-Jun: ¡¡Ya!! jijiji aléjate...- Jun estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír.

Marco estaba enfrente suyo sin pantalones, haciendo una pose extraña, Pilika tirada en el suelo junto con Horo-Horo, Jeanne aguantándose la risa, Manta en una esquina de la habitación atado a una silla.

-Anna: Pero que... -se recupero del sock y añadió-¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí?!

-Len: ¿Porque gritaste así hermana?-le reprocho

-Pilika: ¡¡Vaya!! por fin llegaron -se levanto con esfuerzo

-Anna: Vuelve a repetir... ¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí?! En Mi Habitación -énfasis en Mi

-Jeanne: Estamos jugando -se acerco corriendo y abrazo a Yoh- ¡Yoh-Chan! ¿Tu también vas a jugar verdad?

-Tamao: ¿Jugando? No es muy tarde para eso...

-Yoh: Tiene razón Tamamura -separo a Jeanne de el- ¿No es tarde para jugar?

-Chocolof: ¡¡No!! lo mejor viene ahora -apareció por detrás de Jun y Pilika con una baso en al mano.

-Len: ¿Chocolof? -pregunto extrañado- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Chocolof: Pues jugar ^_^

-Jun: Venga, Venga, dejar eso para luego y ... ¡Vamos a jugar! -le cogió el baso a Chocolof y le dio un buen trago.

-Anna: ¡¿Que estas bebiendo?!- le quito el baso y lo olio- Esto.. esto el alcohol -la miro con desprecio- Estas bebiendo alcohol, En Mi habitación -los miro a todos, ellos solos sonreían- ¿Donde esta Manta?

Pilika señalo a una esquina de la habitación, los recién llegados giraron hacia allí y se encontraron a Manta atado a una silla con un pañuelo en la boca.

-Horo-Horo: Venga chicos ¿Se unen o no? -hizo un vano intento de ponerse en pie, pero tropezó con el mismo y volvió a caer.

-Len: lo mejor seria que lo dejarais ya...dais algo de pena...-dijo de manera fría.

-Jun: ¡¡Vamos hermanito!! no seas así, toma un poco - le ofreció el baso.

-Anna: El tiene razón -aparto el baso- deberíais iros cada uno a Su habitación -y miro a Jeanne que aun permanecía junto a Yoh.

-Pilika: Vamos Anna, Sola una partida mas ¿vale? -hizo un puchero y Jun, Horo-Horo y Chocolof la imitaron.

Anna giro a mirar a Tamao buscando apoyo y vio que ella también tenia un puchero "Eres demasiado blanda Tamao..." pensó, luego giro a mirar a Len, pero Jun y Pilika lo habían agarrado y sentado por la fuerza y Jeanne ya se había encargado de Yoh, suspiro derrotada y soltó un "esta bien"

-Pilika/Jun: ¡¡Bien!!

-Tamao: ¿Y a que juegan? -pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a Anna.

-Horo-Horo: Al Rey -respondió alegremente.

(Nota: En que consiste el juego. Se reparten varios palitos, papeles.. según el numero de participantes, en uno podra Rey y los demás solo irán numerados. A quien le toque el del Rey deberá dar una orden a uno o mas números y estos deberán obedecer o serán penalizados)

-Chocolof: Venga, Venga, basta de charla... ¡¡A Jugar!! -repartió los papeles.

***************************

**(2 horas depues)**

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Venga!! un poco mas. -animaba a Chocolof que estaba bebiendo una botella de sidra.

-Tamao: No puedo mirar -se tapo los ojos.

-Pilika: No seas exagerada Tamao.

-Chocolof: ¡¡¡¡Ya!!!! -termino e hizo una pose de victoria.

-Anna: Ya, ya...-intentaba parecer seria- ya hemos jugado mas de una partida desde que lo dije.

Estaban sentados en un circulo, algo mareados, todos habían bebido algo, algunos mas que otros, a algunos les faltaban prendas de ropa. Manta se había quedado dormido en la silla.

-Jeanne: Ahora esta en lo mejor, seria una pena para ahora -repartió los papeles de nuevo.

-Jun: ¡¡Yo, yo!! yo soy el rey ^^

-Len: Ya, ya, tranquila, di la orden ya -decía no muy convencido.

-Jun: Esta bien -se aclaro la voz- los números 5 y 9 deben permanecer juntos, encerrados en el armario por 30 mm.

Anna miro su papel y respiro aliviada al ver que no tenia ninguno de esos números, rápidamente miro a Yoh y comprobó que el también miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa buscando a los números, volvió a respirar aliviada y busco a la gente y encontró dos rostros totalmente en blanco.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡No!! si me quedo encerrado no podré seguir jugando-dijo con fastidio.

-Jun: Haha -movió frenéticamente su dedo índice- no se puede reclamar, tienes que obedecer al Rey.

-Pilika: Vamos hermano -lo engancho del brazo y lo llevo al armario- ¿Quien tiene el ...-miro el papel de su hermano- ...numero 9?

-Yoh: jijiji Marco te deseo suerte ^_^ -le dijo con una sonrisa

Marco aun seguía con el rostro blanco, había dejado caer su papel, por eso Yoh pudo ver su número. Pilika se acerco a este y lo arrastro al armario.

-Pilika: Hale, espero que no hagan "cositas" - Cerro el la puerta mientras que Horo-Horo decía cosas maldiciendo a Jun.

Volvieron a repartir los papeles y esta vez le toco ser el Rey a Tamao.

-Tamao: Que bien soy el Rey ^^ -se puso a saltar.

-Anna: Tamao, Tamao tranquila.... venga di la orden...-dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

-Tamao: mmmm esta bien... el numero 6 se tiene que quitar una prenda.

-Yoh: Yo soy el seis ¿Me puedo quitar lo ....-no termino

-Tamao: Y se la quitara...-agrego haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos, excepto Jeanne que su mirada se ilumino, definitivamente Tamao no estaba en sus cabales.- el numero 1

Anna miro su numero y desesperada busco con la mirada a la dueña o al dueño del numero, respiro tranquila al ver que Jeanne tenia cara de fastidio.

-Len: Maldita sea - se quejo.

-Jun: Vaya... hermanito que suerte -sonrió.

-Len: Si... no veas...- dijo sarcástico, después se levanto y se acerco a Yoh.- Lo mejor seria quitar la..-la camisa-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? a si...- Pronuncio nervioso al notar que Len había colocado las manos en el primer botón, pero cuando estaba quitando este botón, recordó algo y apresuro a engancharle la mano a Len- ¡¡Espera!!

Al engancharle la mano, Len lo miro confundido y un gran rubor se apodero de ambos al ver que se sujetaban las manos, nerviosos se soltaron y miraron al suelo.

-Jun: Ohh no son bonitos -decía con corazones al rededor.

-Pilika: Si...-suspiro- no hay nada mejor que ver a dos chicos guapos.

Las chicas estaban en primera fila viendo embobadas a los chicos, Jeanne también estaba con ellas pero esta ultima solo miraba a Yoh.

-Len: ¡¡Ya basta!! - las empujo y luego volvió a mirar a Yoh- A ver ¿Que pasa con la camisa?

-Yoh: Es que no puedo quitármela -decía aun sonrojado rascándose la cabeza.

-Len: pero si no es la camisa...-miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo mas aun, movió frenéticamente la cabeza- ¡¡No puedo!!

-Jun: ¡¡Pero hermano!! -se quejo.

-Len: No voy a quitarle los pantalones.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Tienes que hacerlo!!-dijo molesta.

-Len: No lo haré.

-Anna: Esta bien.- Len respiro aliviado y miro a Anna agradecido, pero luego vio que esta le miraba maliciosamente- si no se los quitas a el.... habrá que quitártelos a ti...-un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Antes de poder quejarse, Jun y Pilika saltaron sobre el y al poco tiempo el pantalón de Len salió volando. Len se sentó muy molesto echando miradas de odio, mientras Yoh y Chocolof lo miraban compasivamente, las chicas volvieron a repartir los papeles y le toco a Jeanne ser el Rey.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Bien, bien!! -también se puso a saltar y a la vez que lo hacia, miro los papeles de las chicas, alcanzo a ver el de Tamao=2, Pilika=5 y Jun=6

-Chocolof: ¿Porque las chicas se alegran tanto? -Len y Yoh solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Anna: Bien... ¿Cual es tu orden?-pregunto molesta de los saltos de la niña.

-Jeanne: Mi orden...-Miro a atentamente a Len que doblo sin querer el papel dejando ver su numero 4, ya solo le faltaban 3 números, quería saber el de Yoh. Espero un poco mas a ver si vei alguno mas.

-Pilika: Ejem... ¿Y bien? -dijo muy molesta.

-Jun: ¿Pasa algo Jeanne? ¿Porque tardas tanto?

Jeanne: A no, perdonar- se disculpo y se lo jugaría el todo por el todos- El numero.... 1-miro a Yoh que sonreía "Si!! es el " -Tiene que abrazar al Rey.

-Yoh: ¿Solo eso? -pregunto curioso.

-Jeanne: ¡No! -se apresuro a decir- ¡También tiene que besarlo! -sonrió satisfecha y se acerco a Yoh, pero alguien la agarro por detrás.

-Chocolof: Me gusta esta orden -la giro para abrazarla y empezó a acercar sus labios a los suyos.

-Jeanne: ¡¿Que?! no espe..- no pudo seguir hablando, mientras la besaba cascadas de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Jeanne.

-Jun: Esto... ¿No se vana separar?

-Pilika: Es cierto -se acerco a ellos- venga chicos -no hubo respuesta, aunque Jeanne intentaba alejarse- Chocolof.... -sin respuesta- ¡¡Chocolof!! -le grito en el oído haciendo que se separa.

-Chocolof: Ai.. mamita...-se agarro el oído- no tenias porque gritar.

-Jun: Venga, Venga otra mas.

-Anna: no... será mejor que lo dejemos ya...

-Tamao: No Anna -hizo un puchero-solo una partida mas...

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Si la ultima!! -apareció detrás de ella.

-Jun: Horo, ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Horo-Horo: Ya pasaron los 30 mm ¬¬

-Pilika: Es cierto, es cierto, venga sentaros.

Volvieron a sentarse, todos estaban en circulo, Pilika repartió los papeles, aun se escuchaban los sollozos de Jeanne. cuando tuvieron sus papeles los miraron y luego esperaron a que apareciera el Rey...

-Anna: Esto.... ¿Quien es el Rey? -pregunto confundida, una risa comenzó a escucharse, todos giraron y miraron a Marco.

-Marco: Muajajajaja Esta vez me toco a mi ser el Rey. -Gota general.

-Len: Vale, Genial, di ya la orden ¬¬

-Marco: Esta bien- se aclaro la garganta- El numero que yo elija se deberá sentar con los ojos cerrados en el centro del circulo y cada uno de los presentes le tendrá que dar un beso en una parte del cuerpo, el tendrá que adivinar quien fue o sino tendrá que pagar prenda y no se puede repetir la parte del cuerpo que ya hayan besado.- soltó de golpe.

Todos lo miraron asombrados y rezaban que no les tocara a ellos, excepto Horo-Horo y Chocolof. Marco seguía riendo.

-Jun: ¿Y a que numero se lo mandas? -pregunto tranquila.

-Marco: Al...-tragaron saliva- 2

No podía ser... en su mente empezó a mal decir, el juego, a los presentes, a la hora que entro, al hotel, al colegio, y demás.

-Pilika: ¡¡Anna!! te toco a ti -dijo muy alegremente mientras Anna tenia el rostro pálido.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? ¿tu eres el 2? -se acerco para mirar su papel- Vaya... si eres el dos...

-Jun: Venga Anna -la agarro del brazo y la levo al centro, saco una cinta de su bolsillo y se dispuso a vendarle los ojos.

-Anna: E-Espera -se quejo, pero Jun no la escucho y le le puso la cinta.

-Marco: Si no lo haces... como castigo tendrás que besar tu a todos los presentes -dejo caer con malicia.

Anna trago saliva y volvió a maldecidlos a todos.

-Anna: Esta bien, venga, contra antes empecéis, antes terminamos -dijo algo sonrojada.

-Jun: Perfecto. -fue lo ultimo que escucho claramente.

Luego comenzó a escuchar siseos y risitas, seguramente discutiendo quien empezaba, luego noto que alguien se acercaba, se arrodillo frente a ella, se le escapo una risita "Es Tamao" y la beso en la mejilla.

-Anna: Fue Tamao.

-Tamao: ¡Si! -dijo efusivamente.

Alguien se acerco, hacia mucho ruido, se arrodillo con algo de brusquedad y la beso tiernamente en la frente "Horo"

-Anna: Horo.

-Horo-Horo: Soy irresistible.

"Seguro...." el siguiente en acercase lo hizo muy despacio, casi ni se percato de que había alguien hasta que se arrodillo, escucho que respiraba hondo y sintió un ¿Beso? mas bien un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Anna: Ai... -se quejo...- ¿Jeanne? -¿quien mas se acercaría despacio y le daría un coscorrón?

-Jeanne: Así es-dijo algo molesta.

Escucho acercarse a alguien, se arrodillo en frente y escucho una risa, ¿Como olvidarla si la escuchaba constantemente? "Tiene que ser Yoh", comenzó a sentir su olor, se estaba acercando a ella, poco a poco escuchaba su respiración mas cerca, Anna comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, llego un momento en el pensaba que la respiración de Yoh le acariciaba la cara ¿donde iba besarla?, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Jeanne: ¿Eso se vale? - escucho a Jeanne quejarse.

Al escucharla se desconcentro del tema, pero al sentir un breve roce en sus labios, comenzó a temblar, iba a decir algo cuando atraparon sus labios.

¡¡La estaban besando!! era su primer beso, que debía hacer ¿Eso era normal?, dejo de pensar cuando el beso comenzó a volverse mas intenso, por instinto comenzó a responder al beso, era tan dulce.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡No!! ¿No hay tiempo? -se quejaba, pero no parecía que la escuchara nadie.

Anna deducido que por los quejidos tenia que tratarse de Yoh, dejo de pensar cuando noto que una lengua intentaba abrirse paso hacia su boca, dudo un momento, pero casi por instinto abrió la boca para aceptar esa invasión.

Sus manos parecieron cobrar viva y se alzaron hasta entrelazarse en el cuello de Yoh, este a su vez coló sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡que alguien los separe!! No se pueden tocar y se están tocando-gritaba fuera de si.

**Continuara.... **

**Notas de la autora:** Ufff me salió bastante largo ^^UU, ¿He tardado mucho? lo siento -_-, pero esq no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy trabajando y me he puesto a hacer una web (De Yoh x Anna xDD) debería actualizar los otros fics, pero la inspiración me viene a este xD, no tranquilos los cap de los otros fic ya los tengo a medio terminar ^^. A ver... ¿Que paso entre Tamao y Len? xD eso lo dejare para otro cap jajaja. Bueno, la relación de Yoh y Anna avanza... pero aun **No** serán novios xD para eso falta mucho ^^. contestando a tu pregunta Ele-Chan, Hao si va a salir ^^ y aprovecho para decir que esta que el no salga Yoh y Anna no serán novios, por lo menos oficialmente xD ¿Celos? bueno si, quiero meter celos, aunque me pongo mala yo -_- odio los celos... pero pondré pondré xDD

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! De verdad, sois muy amables ^^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	7. Capitulo 7

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Universo alterno, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horo-Horo y demás tienen 16 años. Es un YohxAnna, y también habrá mas parejas algunas algo extrañas y otras no tanto ^_^_

_Nose si lo habré dicho antes o estaba ya claro, pero lo que este entre "" son los pensamientos ^_^_

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 7 +++++++++++++

-Jeanne: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡No!! ¿No hay tiempo? -se quejaba, pero no parecía que la escuchara nadie.

Anna deducido que por los quejidos tenia que tratarse de Yoh, dejo de pensar cuando noto que una lengua intentaba abrirse paso hacia su boca, dudo un momento, pero casi por instinto abrió la boca para aceptar esa invasión.

Sus manos parecieron cobrar viva y se alzaron hasta entrelazarse en el cuello de Yoh, este a su vez coló sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡que alguien los separe!! No se pueden tocar y se están tocando-gritaba fuera de si.

Nadie parecía escuchar los gritos de Jeanne, todos estaban observando la escena con la boca abierta.

Yoh y Anna parecía que se habían quedado solos, el coloco una mano en la nuca de Anna para profundizar el beso, en esta acción algunos despertaron de la ensoñación.

-Len: Ah...Esto...-aparto la mirada algo sonrojado- ¿Los vais a separar?

-Jun: Bu-Bueno, no parece que...

-Jeanne: ¡¿Que no parece que?! -se acerco a Jun.- sepáralos, venga.

-Pilika: Es cierto habrá que separarlos -se levanto y si iba a acercar a ellos, cuando un ruido la hizo detenerse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Yoh y Anna fueron bajando la intensidad del beso y se fueron separando poco a poco. Anna quito un brazo del cuello del chico para quitarse el lazo, en cuanto se lo quito levanto la vista tímidamente, para ver que efectivamente el que la había besado era Yoh. Este había posado su mirada en Pilika y Jeanne que se acercaron a la puerta.

-Jeanne: ¡Oye! -se quejo y la siguió.

-Pilika: Shhhh- coloco se dedo en su boca. -Silencio-coloco su oído en forma escucha, en la puerta.

**(En el pasillo)**

-Silver: ¿Dices que faltan alumnos de tu escuela?

-Lee Pai-long: Si, tres del mismo grupo, pero no están en su cuarto.

-Silver: Bueno, pues solo nos faltan por revisar estas dos habitaciones.

**(En la habitación)**

-Pilika: Que vienen, que vienen -dijo algo alterada separándose de la puerta.

-Len: ¿Quien viene? -se puso de pie y sujeto a Pilika para que se tranquilizara.

-Anna: Pilika ¿Que pasa? -dijo en su tono habitual pero aun sonrojada ya que Yoh aun tenia las manos en su cintura.

-Pilika: ¡Oye! por fin se soltaron- sus ojos brillaron con malicia..

Yoh y Anna se cruzaron una mirada y luego Yoh quito sus manos de la cintura de Anna y se separo violentamente y comenzó a reírse nervioso, mientras que sus rostros enrojecieron violentamente.

-Anna: N-no, no es momento para chistes -dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Jeanne que permanecía detrás de Pilika le echaba miradas de odio a Anna.

-Len: Tiene razón -dijo muy tranquilo- Pilika ¿Que sucede?

-Pilika: Los profesores.

La palabra clave, todos se miraron confundidos asustados.

-Jeanne: A los futones.

-Jun: ¿Que? ¿Quieres que nos metamos todos en los futones?

-Pilika: Si, venga rápido -se acerco a Horo-Horo y Marco que aun estaban en estado de sock con hilito de sangre en la nariz- Madurar un poco-les dio un pescozón en la cabeza.

-Tamao: apagar la luz -busco el interruptor. y apago la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras.

-Jeanne: No se ve nada... ai-choco con alguien- ¿Donde están los futones?

-Pilika: Por aquí -la cogió del brazo

**(En el pasillo)**

-Silver: Esta es la ultima habitación, la 169... 

**(En la habitación)**

-Jun: ¡¡No me pises!!

-Horo-Horo: Perdón.

-Len: ¡silencio!

Después de algunos choques, pisadas, encontraron los futones y se metieron corriendo en ellos. Quedando, Tamao con Jun, Horo-Horo con Len, Pilika con Jeanne, Marco con Chocolof y Yoh y Anna juntos, estos últimos al darse cuenta que se metieron en el mismo futón se dieron la espalda.

-Silver: A ver...-despacio abrió la puerta y entro con una linterna.- Parecen que están durmiendo.

-Horo-Horo: Por favor, por favor -repetía en susurros

-Len: Cállate a no servirá de nada tu "por favor"-dijo en susurro de mala gana, Horo-Horo lo dedico una mirada molesta pero se callo.

-Jeanne: Porque no me tocaría con Yoh...-su voz sonaba triste.

-Pilika: Eso digo yo...-dijo en el mismo tono, Jeanne la miro molesta pero Pilika solo sonrió.

Yoh y Anna estaban muy tensos, estaban quietos el menor movimiento los haría rozarse y no querían, Anna se percato de que tenia parte del cuerpo fuera del futón, trago saliva y giro para entrar mejor, claro que en el movimiento rozo a Yoh, a este le entro un escalofrió por la espalda y también iba a girarse, pero Anna se agarro a su camisa por la espalda.

-Anna: No te muevas...-le susurro, Yoh solo asintió con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado.

Anna se fue relajando, "no se esta tan mal así" pensaba, suspiro y cerro los ojos para quedarse totalmente dormida.

-Lee Pai-long: Vamos.. aquí no están -le susurro a Silver, este tenia la mirada fija en un futón que le había parecido que se movía.

-Silver: Si... tienes razón...-dicho eso se marcharon de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Todos quedaron en silencio, los dueños de la habitación, fuera de preocupaciones ya y muy cansados se quedaron dormidos, los que no pertenecían a la habitación intentaron permanecer despiertos un rato mas para luego salir, pero les fue imposible y también quedaron dormidos.

***************************

-Manta: ¡¡Sois una pandilla de irresponsables!! -gritaba fuera de si y momentáneamente su cabeza aumentaba de tamaño.

-Horo-Horo: Por favor... deja de gritar....- estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza que le dolía.

-Yoh: ¡¡Venga Manta!! no te enfades ^_^ -le dijo con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada.

-Manta: Pero...-suspiro derrotado- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir...

-Horo-Horo: no, tranquilo... por cierto, ¿donde están los demás? -pregunto curioso mirando a toda la habitación?

-Manta: Los acoplados -dijo con sarcasmo- se fueron esta mañana temprano y las chicas fueron a ducharse y luego bajaron a desayunar.

-Yoh: ¿No nos esperaron? -pregunto desilusionado.

-Manta: Después de ducharse intentaron despertaros ¬¬ pero fue imposible y me dejaron a mi a cargo de hacerlo.

-Yoh/Horo-Horo: Ahhh....-respondieron a la vez, mientras miraban a Manta con interés.

-Manta: ¬¬ oye...

-Yoh/Horo-Horo: ¿Mmmh?

-Manta: ¡¿Que os arregléis ya?! -su cabeza volvió a aumentar ^^U

**************************

-Pilika: ¡¡Chicas miras que bollos rellenos de crema!! -estaba pegada al mostrador de los postres.

-Tamao: Pilika... por favor no grites....- le decía detrás de ella con una mirada suplicante.

-Pilika: Perdón, perdón....

-Anna: como puedes estar tan bien...-Estaba sentada en una mesa con un café delante de ella y con las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

-Pilika: Aiiii -se acerco a la mesa y se sentó- sois unas debiluchas, bebéis un poco y ya no podéis mas -sonrió triunfante.

-Tamao: No es para estar orgullosa... -dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

-Anna: Perdonarme un momento, tengo que ir al baño.

-Pilika: ¿Veis? cuando te acostumbras por la mañana no pasa eso.

-Anna: ¬¬ -mirada asesina- voy a hacer pis, creo que para eso no hace falta acostumbrarse a nada.

Pilika solo rió nerviosa y se rasco la cabeza, Tamao la miraba con un puchero en la cara para que dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

Anna se dirigió al lavabo con una mano en su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y con Pilika cerca no mejoraba la situación. Al abrir la puerta no vio que alguien salía y choco con una persona.

-Anna: discúlpame, no te había visto- levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado- Je-Jeanne... "Genial... ¿No hay personas en el mundo?"

-Jeanne: Vaya... Anna... ¿Despertaste bien? -dijo con un tono muy sarcástico.

-Anna: si, gracias -sonrió desgana y entro en el baño esperando que Jeanne se fuera, pero para su mala suerte Jeanne volvió a entrar al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Jeanne: No me gustas.

-Anna: "El sentimiento es mutuo" -giro para mirarle- Ya lo había notado, pero no te apures, no me importa.

-Jeanne: A mi si me importa ¬¬ -se acerco mas a ella.- ¿Que eres tu de Yoh?

-Anna: ¿Eh? -puso cara de alucinación- ¿Como que, que soy de el?

-Jeanne: Creo que la pregunta es sencilla.

-Anna: Compartimos balcón.

-Jeanne: ¿comparten balcón? es lo que utilizáis para decir que estáis liados -dijo con pura malvad

Anna la miraba con furia pero a la vez con confusión, no lo entendía, la gente no entendía que la frase de "compartimos balcón" es porque comparten balcón.

-Anna: solo somos amigos. -le dijo un tanto molesta.

-Jeanne: Ja! a un amigo no se le besa de esa manera tan.... desesperada -y le echo una mirada llena de rencor.

Anna enrojeció brutalmente.

-Anna: Eso era un juego, además que habíamos bebido...-Jeanne la interrumpió.

-Jeanne: ¡Eso son excusas! Además en el juego Yoh tenia que besarte en la NARIZ no en la boca.

¿En la nariz?, no entendía que decía, Anna ya se estaba enfadando, ¿Quien se creía? le estaba gritando y reprochándole cosas.

-Anna: ¿Y eso a ti que mas te da? lo que Yoh haga no es asunto tuyo solo de el, si quieres explicaciones se las pides a el.

Molesta ya, empujo a Jeanne para poder salir del baño y salió.

-Jeanne: ¡¿Adonde vas?! ¡Espera! -y echo a correr detrás de ella.

**********************************

Baja las escalares, Manta no paraba de gritar y de repetir que llegaban tarde, pero el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no podía sacarse a Anna de la cabeza, después de ese beso ¿Quien podría?, pero.. ¿Porque la habría besado? apreciaba mucho a Anna, le gustaba mucho pero nunca pensó en ella de esa "manera", echaron a suertes las partes del cuerpo de Anna que debían de besar cada uno, a el le toco la nariz, cuando se acerco a ella, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, le parecía tan divertido el juego, poco a poco se fue inclinando, pudo notar la respiración de Anna, se detuvo un momento al notar que ella estaba muy tensa, se fijo en sus labios, eran realmente hermosos, estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los de ella, ese acto lo hizo estremecer y sin pudor alguno aprisiono sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez en un beso, le sorprendió que ella respondiera a tal acción. Estaban jugando y encima habían bebido algunas cosas, tal vez Anna no le dio importancia o no se acordaba, pero para su suerte o su desgracia el si se acordaba de todo, ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Que cara pondría cuando se la encontrara?, dejo de pensar cuando alguien choco con el sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Yoh: Perdona, iba distraído -giro para ver con la persona que había chocado y al verla enrojeció y se quedo unos momentos sin aliento.

-Anna: no pasa nada - se estaba tocando la cabeza por golpe, cuando miro a la persona con la que había chocado.

Los dos se quedaron helados, pero en ese momento Yoh encontró una respuesta para todas sus dudas, unos gritos por ambas partes los hicieron reaccionar.

-Manta: ¡¡Yoh!! no te pares ¬¬ -miro por debajo de su pierna (Es imposible que veo por encima del hombro de Yoh..-_-)- ¡¡Anna!! ¿que haces tu también aquí?

-Jeanne: ¡¡He dicho que no corras!! -gritaba echa una furia mientras corría hacia Anna, pero al ver a Yoh allí su semblante cambio por completo- ¡¡Yoh-Chan!! Despertaste.

Yoh solo rió como siempre, Anna apretó con fuerza sus puños, luego giro bruscamente agarro a Jeanne y luego la empujo hacia Yoh, este de manera automática sujeto a Jeanne de los hombros para que no se cayera, esta ultima se sonrojo, aunque mantenía un semblante muy serio ante la acción de Anna.

-Anna: Ahí lo tienes -comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a Yoh- ¡Así que deja de seguirme de una vez!

Yoh miro a Manta confundido, mientras apartaba a Jeanne de el y la soltaba, Manta le agarro el brazo y siguieron a Anna. Jeanne se quedo de pie apretando fuertemente los puños y susurro un "me las pagaras".

****************************

Horo-Horo había bajado antes que sus compañeros, tenia mucha hambre, así que fue a reunirse con las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, las busco con la mirada y encontró a Pilika, sentada con Len, Chocolof y su grupo, busco a Tamao y Anna pero no las encontró, así que se dirigió a esa mesa.

-Pilika: ¡¡Hola hermano!! -lo saludo muy alegremente mientras este se sentaba.

-Horo-Horo: No grites tanto...-suplico.

-Chocolof: Que poco aguante, compadre.

-Len: Cállate ya, negro.-dijo muy tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su café.

-Chocolof: ¡¡¿Tienes algún problema con los negros?!!

-Len: Con los negros no contigo.

-Pilika: ¡Oh! ¡Ya! Dejar de pelear 

Len siguió tomando su café como si no pasara nada, Chocolof, suspiro derrotado y cogió su taza.

-Horo-Horo: ¿donde están Anna y Tamao?

-Pilika: Anna se fue al baño y Tamao...-medito un poco su respuesta- creo que me dijo que tenia que hablar algo con el profesor Silver.

Al escucharlo Horo-Horo se quedo en blanco, recordando lo que vio el día de San Valentín, Len se percato de la expresión del chico y lo miro con detenimiento.

-Pilika: ¿Eh? ¿Hermano te ocurre algo? -miraba extrañada a su hermano, pero dejo atrás ese asunto al ver que alguien se acercaba- ¡¡Anna!! por fin ^_^

Anna llego con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó de mala gana, detrás de ella llegaron Yoh y Manta, que se sentaron.

-Chocolof: Llegaron todos juntos, ¿Que? Se encontraron en el baño -Pilika no aguanto mas y le planto un codazo en la cabeza, haciendo que su cara quedara estampada en al mesa

-Manta: Bueno ya estamos todos -dijo con voz de felicidad.

-Pilika: No, de nuestro grupo falta Tamao.

Cuando Pilika hablo, Len le dio un toque a Anna por debajo de la mesa y luego le hizo el gesto de que mirara a Horo-Horo, ella lo mira extraña pero aun así le hizo caso. Por su parte Yoh se dio cuenta de juego de miradas que habían echo y frunció levemente el ceño, no le gusto nada.

-Manta: ¿Donde esta?

-Pilika: Se fue a preguntar una cosa al profesor Silver.

-Horo-Horo: Iré a buscarla-dijo automáticamente levantándose de la mesa.

Anna miro sorprendida a Len y se levanto para ir detrás de Horo-Horo, dejando a toda la mesa confundida.

-Anna: Espera Horo -lo alcanzo y tomándole del brazo lo obligo a detenerse.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Anna?

-Anna: ¿A donde vas?

-Horo-Horo: A buscar a Tamao -dijo serio, Anna también lo miro seriamente pero permaneció en silencio- ¿Es cierto? -pregunto al cabo de un rato.

-Anna: Horo...

-Horo-Horo: ¿Tu lo sabias? -Anna asintió con la cabeza- ¿Porque lo permites? No esta bien, ¿sabes todo lo que están arriesgando por un capricho? -comenzó a preguntar totalmente alterado

-Anna: Horo, tranquilo, esto es algo que llega mas lejos que un simple capricho, sino, ten por seguro que yo misma lo habría zanjado. -Horo-Horo se tranquilizo y se propuso escucharla.

***************************

Ya por fin el grupo reunido, Manta respiraba aliviado, repartió unos folios con todo lo que les quedaba por hacer, tenían que hacer un trabajo y por supuesto tenían que visitar algunos sitios en concreto, Manta también les hizo firmar una hoja en la que se comprometían a no desaparecer alejándose del grupo hasta que no hubieran visitado todas aquellos lugares.

La escuela de Jun se fue al día siguiente, Anna se quito un peso de encima, aunque se sentía algo extraña con Yoh, ella se sentía nerviosa, pero lo que mas rabia le daba, la miraba mas de lo habitual, pero cuando encontraba su mirada el la apartaba y evitaba conversaciones con ella.

-Manta: ¿Me has oído Anna? -se acerco a ella moviendo su mano enfrente de su cara a ver si despertaba (estaba subido a un escalón).

-Anna: ¿Que? pero que haces -despertó de sus pensamientos y aparto bruscamente la mano de mano.

-Manta: Bueno.. -suspiro- que digo, que para entrar en Templo hay que entrar en parejas, lo hemos echado a suertes y han salido, Tamao con Horo, Pilika contigo y yo con Yoh, ¿Te parece bien?

-Anna: Si, venga entremos.

Al entrar se separaron con las parejas acordadas para ver el Templo. 

-Pilika: ¿Anna que pasa con Yoh? -dijo tranquilamente.

-Anna: No pasa nada.

-Pilika: Ya...-dijo con ironía- Después de ese PEDAZO de beso ¿no os habláis?

-Anna: ¡Pilika! Ya basta, es solo que el y yo somos amigos, seguro que se siente algo violento, es como si tu besaras a Manta.

-Pilika: si, claro es lo mismo. -dijo con MUCHA ironía

Claro que no era lo mismo, ella se sentía muy confundida, quería estar como siempre con Yoh, el la cuidaba mucho, se había acostumbrado tanto que ahora no podía estar sin ellos, tenia que hablar con Yoh y aclarar todo esto.

Anna iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Pilika había echado por otro camino y siguió caminando, hasta que choco con alguien.

-Anna: Perdón, no me di cuenta.

-Manta: ¡¡Anna!! ¿Y Pilika? -pregunto alterado.

-Anna: ¿Que? -dijo como despertando, miro hacia atrás- pues.... no esta aquí.

-Manta: Muy mal, -suspiro- espera aquí con Yoh, iré a buscar a TU pareja.

-Anna: Genial...-susurro con sarcasmo, miro a Yoh, pero este desvió la mirada y se quedo contemplando un pilar del templo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Cansada de su actitud, cogió aire y se puso entre la columna y Yoh.

-Yoh: ¿Has perdido a Pilika? -dijo como si no ocurriera nada.

-Anna: ¿Te he hecho algo Yoh? -pregunto con el semblante muy serio.

-Yoh: ¿Qu-Que, ha que te refieres?

-Anna: Llevas dos días evitándome y no encuentro razón, no me gusta que me evites, no me gusta que tu no me hagas caso-Anna estaba tan nerviosa que hablaba de más- desde esa maldita prueba evitas hablar conmigo, ¿fue por el beso? tiene que ser por eso -Anna hablaba casi sin respirar, Yoh la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- Pues entonces, ¡Es tu culpa! 

-Yoh: ¡¿Que?!

-Anna: Si, fuiste tu el que me beso, así que la que debería estar molesta soy yo, Si, eso es, debería enfadarme yo -ella sola se contestaba, Yoh la miro y sonrió- no se que hago hablando contigo, cuando no debería estar haciéndolo, me voy.

Dicho eso, Anna giro pero no pudo avanzar porque Yoh la abrazo por detrás, mientras que intentaba contenerse la risa.

-Anna: Suéltame Yoh -intentaba separarse moviéndose- encima te ríes de mi ¡Esto es demasiado!

-Yoh: Perdóname Annita -Al escucharlo decir "Annita", ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dejo atrás el intento de separarse- No quería evitarte, pensaba que te había molestado el beso o que te hice sentir mal y que no querías hablar conmigo.

-Anna: Yoh, no me molesto el...-no termino la frase.

-Yoh: Déjame terminar Annita, déjame decírtelo -le susurro tiernamente en el oído, Anna solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza mientras su cara tomaba un color rosado- Al principio no comprendía porque me sentía tan extraño, es cierto que tu me has gustado siempre -Ahora el color de la cara de Anna era totalmente roja- Pensaba que eras muy bonita y que estaría bien salir contigo, pero al pasar los días y estar tan bien contigo, deje esa idea, no quería que la amistad que tenia contigo se rompiera con nada, pero ese juego me hizo comprender que no podría romperse la amistad, porque lo que siento por ti no es amista, se me ha echo tan natural estar contigo que no me había dado cuenta.

-Anna: No sigas...- Estaba temblando, no comprendía porque, pero tenia un poco de ¿miedo?- Por favor...

-Yoh: ¿Porque no quieres escucharlo? -le susurro y acaricia con sus labios la oreja de Anna, esta se estremeció por la caricia.

-Anna: Yoh... -El soltó la fuerza del abrazo y la giro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yoh: Anna, estoy enamorado de ti.

**Continuara.... **

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno no diré si me ha salido largo o corto, porque se va a quedar así, así que me da igual xD, Espero no haberos liado mucho con este cap ^^, El siguiente se desvelara lo que paso entre Tamao y Len (por si ha alguien le importa xD) y Ohh, que tierno, Yoh se ha declaro *^^*, pero.... NO van ser novios ¿Porque? bueno, porque soy mala con ellos y no los voy a juntar ahora ^o^ y si, vuelvo a repetir, Hao si aparecerá (en serio, alguien lee las tonterías estas que pongo???)

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! Creo que he batido mi record de Reviews por cap xDD, muchas gracias ^^, me encantan los Reviews *-*

Bueno feliz San Valentín!!! ^^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	8. Capitulo 8

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 8 +++++++++++++

********Flash Back*******

**(2 años atrás)**

Dos chicas estaban sentadas en el banco del patio de la escuela.

-Tamao: ¿Vives sola? -pregunto sorprendida

-Anna: Si, me instale hace un par de meses.

-Tamao: Y...¿No te da miedo? -y al notar la cara de asombro de Anna agrego- quiero decir, que estas lejos de tu familia ¿No los echarás de menos?

-Anna: No, la gente del edificio son muy simpáticos, además hay mas gente de mi edad en el.

-Tamao: ¿En serio?

-Anna: Si, por ejemplo los hermanos Taos viven allí, creo que tu los conoces ¿no?

-Tamao: Si -sonrió- suelo ayudar a Jun con las matemáticas

-Anna: ¿Y con Len Tao?-y miro al cielo- Con el si que parece que te llevas muy bien-y soltó una risa divertida.

-Tamao: ¿Eh? bueno, es un chico muy dulce

-Anna: ¿Dulce? -la miro extrañada ¿Hablaban del mismo Len?- pero si el chico tiene una mirada que echa para atrás...

-Tamao: ¿En serio? nunca lo he notado -rió divertida- creo que la que tiene esa mirada eres tu.

-Anna: ¿Que? -la miro molesta- bueno...-se tranquilazo- es cierto que a ti te mira de manera diferente.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Aquí estas! -apareció de sorpresa por detrás asustando a las chicas.

-Anna: Horo...-dijo algo nerviosa con una mano en el pecho- ....no me des esos sustos.

-Horo-Horo: ¡El susto me lo has dado tu! -la abrazo- ¡desapareciste!

-Anna: Horo, basta, suéltame -le dijo mientras lo separa de ella y Tamao los veía divertida.- estamos en la escuela, no me va a pasar nada.

-Horo-Horo: Eso nunca se sabe.-dijo muy serio, Anna solo suspiro derrotada.

-Tamao: Que protector.

-Horo-Horo: Bueno...-enrojeció- es que ella vive sola y... mírala -le agarro la cara mientras Anna intentaba soltarse- tiene una carita que pide a gritos que necesita que la protejan.

-Anna: ¡Suéltame! -cuando lo consiguió se levanto del banco alejándose de Horo-Horo- ¡No seas tan pesado! 

Horo-Horo se levanto para volver a abrazarla pero Anna le pego una patada estrellándolo en una pared próxima al banco.

-Tamao: Tal vez...-dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que había pasado con Horo, ya esta acostumbrada- Puede ser que Len me mire de manera diferente...

*******(Flash back)**************

**(En clase)**

-Pilika: ¡¡Kyaaah!! Tamao es una monada.

-Tamao: Si... pero nose que hacer con el... en mi casa no quieren gatos y...-miro al gatito- me da pena dejarlo -lo abrazo mientras de sus ojos caían cascadas de lagrimas.

-Anna: Tamao...tranquila...

-Len: Si quieres, yo podría llevarlo a mi casa.

Al escucharlo todos giraron a verlo con cara de asombro.

-Tamao: ¿De verdad? -se le ilumino la mirada.

*************

**(Casa de Len)**

-Tamao: ¿Vives solo? -entro detrás de Len con el gatito en brazos- pensé que vivías con tu hermana.

-Len: Mi hermana vive en la casa de enfrente.

-Tamao: Ah.

Tamao lo siguió en silencio a la cocina, donde Len saco un tazón y echo leche, lo puso en el suelo y Tamao se arrodillo para dejar al gatito en el suelo y mientras este bebía leche lo acariciaba.

-Tamao: Es muy lindo...-dijo mientras aun acariciaba al gatito.

-Len: Si... mucho...-se arrodillo junto a Tamao.

Esta levanto la vista, al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos, Len se había inclinado depositando sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando se separo Tamao parpadeo un par de veces y Len sonrió.

-Len: ¿Es la primera vez que te besan?

-Tamao: S-Si...-dijo nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada.

-Len: Me alegro -y sonrió.

*********(fin del Flash back)*************

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Te besó?! -se había recuperado del golpe.

-Tamao: Si.

-Anna: No lo sabia, por eso siempre es así contigo -y sonrió mientras la miraba picara

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Te besó?!

-Tamao: ¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto confundida.

-Anna: Bueno te beso, supongo que será por que le gustas, ¿No salís juntos?

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Te besó?!

-Tamao: ¿salir? bueno....-se quedo unos instantes en silencio- nos vemos mucho después de clase y... salimos a veces al cine ... pero... Somos amigos, eso es normal -y al notar a mira de Anna añadió- ¿no lo es?

-Anna: No, no -le dijo mientras movía frenéticamente su dedo índice-Es normal salir alguna vez al cine, es normal verse en clase y alguna tarde, pero...-respiro- no es normal verse TODAS las tardes y salir casi SIEMPRE solos al cine o a tomar algo.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Te besó?!

-Tamao: Vaya...-estaba algo sorprendida- entonces somos mas que amigos...-añadió medio en susurro.

-Anna: ¿Tu lo consideras un amigo? quiero decir.... Un amigo como nosotros, Horo y yo, ¿o es algo más?

-Tamao: Pues... yo quiero mucho a Len... y el es....

-Anna: Será mejor que te aclares -le dio un toque en la frente- o se lo aclares a el ^_^

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Te besó?!

-Anna: ¡Cállate ya! -le grito furiosa a Horo-Horo.

***************

**(En la biblioteca)**

-Tamao: Anna....-dijo susurrando- no debemos entrar...-estaba agarrada a un brazo de Anna.

-Anna: ¿Porque? el año que viene si podremos ¿no? solo nos adelantamos un poquito, además, me muero por saber qué libros hay aquí -su mirada brillo unos instantes- ¡vamos!

Anna emocionada comenzó a caminar por todos los pasillos, Tamao caminaba mas atrás, despacio y mirando hacia los lados, hasta que sintió algo detrás y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se paró.

-Tamao: Oye...¿Anna? -la aludida se había perdido ya, a Tamao le entro el pánico.

Y cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba los hombros iba a ponerse a gritar pero colocaron una mano en al boca para impedírselo.

-?¿: ¡Ey! tranquila, no grites-le dijo en susurro. -Te voy a soltar, pero tranquila ¿eh? -Tamao asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la soltó respiro aliviada y se giro para encontrarse con un muchacho, este aparentaba tener algunos años mas que ella, de algún curso superior, tenia un cabello largo recogido con una cola y una sonrisa muy tierna.

-?¿: ¡Vaya! Tu eres de cursos inferiores, no deberías estar aquí ¿eh? -le reprocho, pero con una sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojarse a Tamao.

-Tamao: Ah...bueno...esto....-intentaba hablar pero esta muy nerviosa.

-?¿: Bueno, tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie -sonrió- Me llamo Silver ¿y tu?

-Tamao: Tamao -y sonrió ya mas tranquila. - ¿a que curso vas? -pregunto curiosa.

-Silver: Mmm... ¿a cual crees que voy? -le dijo divertido.

-Tamao: Pues...-coloco una mano en la barbilla- ¿A tercero?

-Silver: Jajajaja -comenzó a reírse lo que sorprendió a Tamao- ¿tu crees? Vaya...

-Tamao: ¿Entonces?

-Silver: Te dejare con la duda -y le dio un pequeño toque en la frente mientras sonreía.

A partir de entonces Tamao fue casi todas las tardes a la biblioteca a encontrarse con Silver, cada vez que esta con el se sentía muy bien, no entendía muy bien que era ese sentimiento pero le gustaba sentirse así. A raíz de eso, dejo de ir todas las tardes con Len y no lo veía tan a menudo, incluso para volver a casa lo hacia con Silver. Anna le aconsejo que hablara con Len ya que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba su amiga, ya que ella no parecía entenderlo pero a vista de todos ella era la novia de Len y se comportaban como una pareja.

Unas de las tardes mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca se encontró con Len.

-Len: ¡Ey! ¿donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Tamao: jijiji -rió divertida- creo que a ti te lo puedo decir...

-Len: ¿Eh? ¿El que? -pregunto curioso.

-Tamao: Voy a la biblioteca -y sonrió.

-Len: ¿En serio? y.... ¿Que tiene la biblioteca para que estés tan feliz?

-Tamao: ¿feliz? -se sonrojo- ¿tu crees que estoy feliz?

-Len: Si -sonrió tiernamente- últimamente siempre llevas una sonrisa y tienes la cara iluminada.

Tamao no sabia que decir, simplemente le miro y le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

-Len: Y dime, ¿Podrás salir hoy conmigo?-La sonrisa de Tamao se borro y puso una expresión de duda- Hace tiempo que no regresar conmigo de clase y mucho menos quedamos para estar juntos.

-Tamao: Esto... Len....

-Len: ¿Eh? 

-Tamao: Bueno...-estaba algo nerviosa- ... tu y yo solo somos amigos no creo que haya necesidad de quedar tanto y vernos.

-Len: ¿Solo amigos? -dijo con el semblante muy serio.- yo nunca te he visto como una amiga.

-Tamao: Len yo...

-Len: Tamao, yo te quiero -le agarro de los hombros, pero ella se soltó.

-Tamao: Len yo...también te quiero pero... estoy confundida -dio unos paso- necesito pensar... yo...

Y Tamao giro y echo a correr hacia la biblioteca, dejando a un muy confundido Len.

Corría cuanto podía, Len era su amigo, claro que lo quería, pero ¿de la misma forma que el la quería a ella? no estaba segura, tampoco estaba segura de la forma en la que la quería Len, ella no entendía que era el amor. Entro en la biblioteca y choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Silver: ¿Estas bien Tamao? -le extendió la mano para que se levantara y vio que Tamao estaba llorando.- ¡Ey! no llores ¿que te ocurre?

Tamao alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, le transmitían paz y tranquilidad, Silver al ver que parecía que se tranquilizaba le sonrió, entonces Tamao lo comprendió, comprendió como la quería Len, comprendió quie era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Silver.

-Tamao: Sil-Silver yo...yo me he enamorado de ti...-al ver la reacción de Silver, que abrió los ojos como platos mientras intentaba decir algo, Tamao volvió a ponerse a llorar- lo-lo lamento yo... no puedo evitarlo, te quiero, me he enamorado, yo no sabia...

Fue callada por un fuerte abrazo de Silver.

-Silver: Esto no debió pasar, esta mal...Tamao yo...-la agarro de los hombros y la separo- yo... no soy ningún alumno, soy un profesor.

-Tamao: P-pero....-bajo la mirada mientras mas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Silver: Tamao....-acario su mejilla con suavidad- ¿Podrías amarme a pesar de eso?

Tamao se echo en sus brazos mientras lloraba, no le importaba, no le importaba nada con tal de poder estar con el.

**********Fin del Flash back***********

Horo-Horo permanecía callado cuando Tamao termino el relato, no la interrumpió y solo escucho durante este, sabia que ella le costaba y por eso prefirió no hablar y ponerla mas nerviosa.

-Tamao: Lamento -comenzó a decir algo desesperada por el silencio de su amigo- lamento no habértelo dicho pero...-suspiro- no es algo fácil de contar.

Tamao lo miro anhelante esperando una contestación de su parte, por su parte Horo-Horo seguía muy serio, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, suspiro y luego le enseño una grande sonrisa.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ay! -la abrazo- mis niñas ya se hacen grandes -dijo divertido.

-Tamao: gracias...-le susurro.

Se separaron y sonrieron.

-Horo-Horo: Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver... er.... la cosa esa que nos mando Manta ¿no?

-Tamao: Si, creo que es...-no termino ya que algo le llamo la atención- ¿No son Yoh y Anna esos de allí? 

-Horo-Horo: ¿Eh? -miro hacia donde mira Tamao- ¡¡¿Que hace Yoh abrazando a Anna?!!

Tomo a Tamao del brazo y se dirigió hacia allí, pero unas manos tiraron de el provocando que se agachara.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Hermana? -pregunto confuso.

-Manta: Shhhh -le tapo la boca- ¿no ves que te pueden oír?

-Tamao: ¿Qu-Que hacéis?

-Pilika: ¿No es obvio? -decía con una libreta en la mano- Estamos viendo la noticia del siglo -sus ojos brillaron.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Ein? Yo solo veo que estáis espiando a Yoh y a Anna.

-Manta: Exacto, ellos son la base de la noticia.

-Tamao: ¡¿Se han declarado?! -exclamo feliz.

-Manta/Pilika: ¡¡¡Shhhh!!!

-Tamao: Perdón...

-Pilika: Aun no ha pasado nada.

-Manta: Anna le ha echado una bronca y luego Yoh la ha abrazado y...

-Tamao: ¿y? -pregunto interesada.

-Pilika: Y nada, habéis llegado vosotros -los miro con rabia.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Es que no deberíais estar espian...

-Anna: No sigas...- Se escucho a Anna lo que hizo que todos prestaran atención- Por favor...

-Yoh: ¿Porque no quieres escucharlo? -le susurro y acaricia con sus labios la oreja de Anna, esta se estremeció por la caricia.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Pero que esta ...-se altero pero Pilika y Manta lo sujetaron.

-Anna: Yoh... -El soltó la fuerza del abrazo y la giro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yoh: Anna, estoy enamorado de ti.

O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horo-Horo se quedo helado, totalmente quieto, Manta y Pilika lo soltaron de golpe y pusieron mas atención y Tamao miraba preocupada a Anna.

-Anna: Yo.... -desvió la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía mucho miedo, pero a la vez alegría y por mas que lo intentara no encontraba palabras para poder contestarle, no entendía muy bien el sentimiento que sentía.

Yoh tan solo sonrió con ternura y la soltó del abrazo, ante esto Anna se sorprendió y alzo la mirada y vio que Yoh se había girado.

-Anna: Yoh...

-Yoh: ¿si que tarda no crees, Annita?

-Anna: ¿Eh?

-Yoh: Manta y Pilika -se giro con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

Yoh había notado la duda en el rostro de Anna, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal, no le gustaba que Anna estuviera triste.

Anna miraba con asombro a Yoh, ¿Pero porque cambiaba de tema?, ¿tan poco le importa lo que acaba de decir?, pero mientras miraba a Yoh, que sonreía, las preguntas abandonaban su cabeza, suspiro y lo miro.

-Anna: Vamos.

-Pilika: ¡¿Pero que hacéis?! -se levanto de donde estaban escondidos, Yoh y Anna la miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Anna: ¿Pilika?

-Manta: Jajajaja -salió tan bien del escondite- Estabas aquí Pilika.-disimuló - ¡¡Y que casualidad!! Horo y Tamao también están aquí.

-Tamao: Si... que casualidad -sonría nerviosa, mientras sujetaba a Horo-Horo aun en estado de sock.

Anna bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, con la idea de mandarlos a todos de una pata de allí, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yoh: ¡¡Si que es casualidad!! -dijo inocentemente provocando una gota general.

Anna lo miro con asombro, ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿o es que era así de tonto?, con esas ideas en la cabeza comenzó a reír, ante el asombro de todos, pero que luego comenzaron a reír junto con ella, era una risa contagiosa.

Al final formaron mucho escándalo y tuvieron que echarlos del templo, Manta se enfado porque ya no tendrían la información de ese Templo para el trabajo. Los días restantes se las pasaron haciendo el trabajo, Yoh y Anna se comportaron como si no hubiese pasado nada, cosa que exasperaba a Pilika y Manta que de vez en cuando intentan sacar el tema pero Horo y Tamao se lo impedían. Hasta que sin darse cuenta el viaje termino.

**Continuara.... **

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Me queréis matar? espero que no ^-^U, no podía hacer que Anna y Yoh fueran novios ahora, pero si os sirve de consuelo el sig cap será casi totalmente de Yoh x Anna. Sobre el Flash back de Tamao ¿algo largo no? xD esa era la parte de Tamao x Silver, pero aun falta otra de Len x Tamao, la de porque dejaron de hablar y todo eso que no voy a decir aquí ^O^.

Sobre mis otros fics, si los voy a seguir claro ^^, tengo en proceso sus cap, pero tengo un bloqueo y por eso tardo tanto -o-UU, pero vamos, el de Another day esta casi ya, así que espérenlo para estos días ^^.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! *-*

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	9. Capitulo 9

+++++ _**Me faltas tu **_++++

**By: Yunny**

  
+++++++++ Capitulo 9 +++++++++++++

Todo seguía igual, se levantaba, se duchaba, iba a desayunar con el, se iban a clase, en el camino el la hacia rabiar y acaba corriendo detrás de el y llegaban siempre cansados a la escuela. Todo era como antes, o eso pretendía creer.

Ese beso, ¿Como iba a sacarse de la cabeza ese beso?, aunque tampoco quería sacárselo de la cabeza, cada vez que lo recordaba miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, era una sensación extraña pero no era desagradable. "Estoy enamorado de Ti" esa frase, la misma que no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, se sentía feliz al recordarla pero a la vez la llenaba de miedo.

En realidad lo que no era como antes era los sentimientos, esos sentimientos confusos que no llegaba a entender, se sentía, protegida y feliz cuando estaba junto a el, era normal era su amigo, aunque era verdad que ninguno de sus amigos le hacia sentir lo que el la hacia sentir, entonces... si no era amistad seria...

-Tamao: ¡Anna! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Anna: ¿Que? -volvió a la realidad- ¿Tamao?

-Tamao: ¿Quien más? -rió divertida

Se sentó junto a ella. Estaban en un banco en el jardín trasero de la escuela. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras miraban al horizonte sin pronunciar palabra.

-Tamao: ¿Es Yoh? -le dijo mirando aun hacia el horizonte

A Anna no le sorprendió la pregunta, simplemente, permaneció callada y después de dar un suspiro dijo.

-Anna: No lo entiendo. -bajo la mirada- No se porque me siento así, Yoh es mi amigo.

-Tamao: Pero Yoh es especial. -sonrió.

-Anna: ¿Que quieres decir?

-Tamao: ¿Acaso no lo sabes tu ya? -la miro.

-Anna: Yo...yo no sé.

-Tamao: Anna, tranquila -poso una mana sobre la de ella- Tu corazón ya tiene respuesta, solo falta que tu la aceptes.

-Anna: ....Tengo miedo... amar, querer...me da miedo esos sentimientos

-Tamao: Anna, es cierto que has sufrido mucho por personas que te amaban, es algo inevitable, amor y dolor van juntos, cuando aceptas a uno, al otro inevitablemente también-sonrió-... Pero no es acaso el amor un sentimiento por el que merece la pena arriesgar.

-Anna: Pero.... puede que luego me de cuenta que lo que siento no es amor que solo sea cariño...-No termino al sentir como Tamao apretaba su mano.

-Tamao: ¿Estas seguro que sientes por Yoh lo mismo que por Horo o por mi?

Anna callo por un tiempo.

-Anna: No, no es igual... por eso tengo miedo.

-Tamao: ¿Tienes miedo a ser feliz? -sonrió y miro al horizonte- La vida esta llena de luegos, de retos. Pero...-la miro- No hay un luego ni un camino para la felicidad, la felicidad es el camino. ¿No seria mejor ir por ese camino en compañía de alguien especial? -sonrió.

Anna apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y le susurro un "Gracias" mientras sonreía.

******************

Dos chicos caminaban por la calle algo separados, uno con el semblante serio y el otro con una gran sonrisa, mientras tiraba al aire y recogía una bolsa pequeña.

-Len: Al final lo romperás. -le dijo molesto.

-Yoh: jijiji perdón, es que estoy contento por haberlo encontrado.

-Len: Eso parece... el dependiente estaba algo cansado de ti ¬¬UU -miro como Yoh sonreía nervioso- ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas?

-Yoh: Pues... nose... unas dos horas ^^U, menos mal que llegas sino no me decido nunca.

-Len: Eres muy indeciso ¬¬

-Yoh: Es que no quiero fallar.

-Len: No importa lo que le regales, seguro que a ella le gustara. -susurro

-Yoh: ¿Eh?

-Len: Yo me voy ya.

-Yoh: ¿No vas a casa? yo voy para allá, podríamos ir juntos.

-Len: Gracias, pero tengo que ir a otro sitio.

-Yoh: ¡Ah! pues nada entonces, Muchas gracias Len ^_^

-Len: No es nada, espero que le gusten.

-Yoh: ¿Eh?

-Len: Son para Anna ¿no?

-Yoh: Er... jejeje -se sonrojo- si...¿Como lo sabes?

-Len: Eres muy predecible Asakura -soltó un sonido que podía interpretarse como risa.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¡¿Te has reído?! -pregunto asombrado.

-Len: No -dijo secamente volviendo a su postura seria.

-Yoh: ¡Ah! me pareció que si ^_^

-Len: ¿Como lo haces? -lo miro a los ojos.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¿Hacer que?

-Len: Comportarte como si no pasara nada.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? o_o?¿

-Len: Compórtate como si no pasara nada con Anna.

-Yoh: Pues...-sonrió tiernamente- no podría comportarme de otra forma.

-Len: ¿No quieres saber su respuesta?

-Yoh: ¡Claro! ^_^ 

-Len: ¿Entonces?

-Yoh: El destino decidirá el momento de la respuesta -Al ver la cara de extrañado de Len prosiguió- Si yo la forzara a darme la respuesta Annita se sentiría presionada y muy confundida, tiene miedo y no quiero que por culpa de mi impaciencia ella pueda alejarse de mi.

-Len: Tal vez la respuesta no sea la que esperas.

-Yoh: Tal vez ^_^ -sonrió y Len lo miro, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Len: ¿Te alejarías de ella? -le dijo con una expresión seria.

***** Flash Back****

-Tamao: Len...yo....

-Len: Déjalo -la interrumpió- no te molestes en darme explicaciones Tamamura. Espero que te hayas divertido este tiempo en el que te has estado riendo de mi -Tamao se llevo las manos a la boca intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar- ¿Que pasa? ¿es que no has estado riéndote de mi? Yo creía que había algo mas que amistad en nuestra relación, pero por lo visto tienes un raro concepto de esta.

-Tamao: Lo siento... -bajo la cabeza- por favor no me hables así...-aunque lo intentara había lagrimas que se habían escapado y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Len al verla se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

-Len: Perdóname, no debí hablarte así.

-Tamao: Len...-se acerco a el y le agarro una mano pero Len la aparto rápidamente.

-Len: Se me hace muy duro aceptar todo esto, que la felicidad que llevas grabada en el rostro no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no me lo hagas mas difícil. -le dijo sin mirarla.

-Tamao: Yo...yo no quiero perderte...

-Len: Será mejor que dejemos de hablar por un tiempo.

-Tamao: Pero yo...

-Len: Ahora estoy muy confundido y molesto, podría decirte cosas de las que tal vez me arrepentiría, por eso te pido -giro dándole la espalda- por favor, que no me dirijas la palabra, olvida que nos conocemos e ignórame.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Yoh: ¿Que?

-Len: Si ella no corresponde a tus sentimientos, ¿te alejarías de ella?

-Yoh: ....No lo sé -inspiro cerrando los ojos y al volver abrirlos miro a Len- yo solo se, que ahora mismo quiero verla feliz no mi importa si es estando conmigo o con otro, lo que quiero es que sea feliz ^_^

-Len: ¿No sufrirías si la ves con otro?

-Yoh: Tal vez, pero ahora mismo sufriría más si me alejo de ella ^_^

-Len: ......-dibujo una media sonrisa- eres extraño Asakura-susurro.

********************

-Horo-Horo: Que raro que Yoh no te haya esperado para volver a casa.

-Anna: No importa, esta mañana dijo que tenia que ir a ver algo y tal vez no podríamos volver juntos.

-Tamao: ¿No te pidió que fueras con el?

-Anna: No -dijo algo triste.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Anna? -la miro-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado ante la expresión de su amiga.

-Anna: Si ¿Porque? -le contesto con su tono de voz habitual, frió.

Horo le sonrió con ternura.

-Horo-Horo: Has cambiado -Anna puso cara de alucinación pero el prosiguió- Antes solo utilizabas tu tono... mmm como decirlo.. -hizo un gesto como de pensar xD- bueno, tu tono habitual, casi no sonreías y mucho menos te ponías triste -la miro con ternura- ... creo que Yoh te hace cambiar ^_^

-Anna: ¿Q-Que dices? -dijo algo nerviosa mientras Horo reía.

-Tamao: Tiene razón - y rió también.

-Horo-Horo: Anna... escucha -miro al frente- Yoh es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho.

-Anna: ¿Eh? Horo que inte...

-Horo-Horo: Pero si te hace daño -la interrumpió- por poco que sea, se atreve a hacerte llorar o hacerte algo que te molestara, ten por seguro que la amista tan profunda que siento por el no serviría de nada ante la paliza que le daría.

-Anna: Pero Horo.... -estaba asombrada pero luego no puedo evitar reírse.

-Horo-Horo: Lo digo en serio -le reprocho algo molesto ante la risa de Anna.

-Anna: Lo se, lo se -intentaba controlarse, cuando lo consigo le miro agradecida- se que lo dices en serio Horo, muchas gracias -y le dedico una de sus extrañas sonrisas (extrañas porque se ven poco xD)

Horo-Horo la miro satisfecho y siguieron su camino, Tamao no dijo nada, solo los contemplaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Anna se despidieron de ella y ellos siguieron su camino. Anna llego a su casa y tiro su mochila sobre el sofá y se echo pesadamente sobre este mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana que daba al balcón.

-Anna: "Habrá llegado ya...tal vez... debería ir a verlo..." -movió frenéticamente la cabeza en signo de negación- "pero tal vez esta con alguien..." -su expresión se volvió triste-- "...y no quiere que lo molesten... pero... podría salir al balcón y.... tal vez escuchar a ver si hay alguien mas.... ¡Espera! ¿desde cuando soy una cotilla?"

Aun así, suspiro y se dirigió al balcón, allí poso su mirada en la hamaca donde se encontraban los audífonos de Yoh, sonrió y se acerco para cogerlos, los contemplo unos minutos y se dirigió a la barandilla y se apoyo en ella mientras seguía mirando los audífonos. 

-Anna: Ese tonto...siempre dejando sus cosas por ahí y luego no las encuentra -sonri

"Tu corazón ya tiene respuesta, solo falta que tu la aceptes" recordó las palabras de Tamao y suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza enterrándola en sus brazos.

-Anna: La respuesta.....

-Yoh: ¿A que? -le susurro al oído dulcemente, mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Anna abrazándola.

Al sentirlo Anna se sobresalto lo que provoco que soltara los audífonos y estos cayeran por el balcón.

-Anna: Oh....-estaba paralizada, que Yoh la abrazara le ponía nerviosa, pero el echo de haber tirado los audífonos del chico era el motivo de su nerviosismo.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? -pregunto preocupado al notar el estado de la chica, ya que se paralizo- ¿Estas bien? -le susurro suavemente en el oído 

Se quedo un rato mas acariciando el oído de la chica con su respiración, lo que por fin hizo reaccionar a Anna, pero por poco tiempo, ya que el nerviosismo de haber tirado los audífonos paso a tener a Yoh justo detrás de ella. Se había vuelto a quedar paralizada "porque te comportas como una idiota ¡¡Anna!!" se repetía mentalmente, pero nada, ella seguía sin moverse, tal vez era porque en verdad estaba muy a gusto así, sonrió sin saber porque y se llevo otro sobre salto cuando Yoh puso una bolsa pequeña delante de su cara.

-Anna: ¿Que es esto? -pregunto mientras la agarraba.

-Yoh: jijiji para ti -la mano que había soltado la cintura de Anna para darle la bolsa volvió a su sitio.

-Anna: ¿Pue-puedo abrirla? -dijo algo nerviosa, mientras daba gracias porque Yoh no le veía la cara en esos momentos, ya que tenia una sonrisa algo estúpida, como las que solía tener Yoh.

-Yoh: Claro -coloco su barbilla en el hombro de Anna para ver como la abría.

Anna la abrió torpemente, le hacia feliz que Yoh le regala algo, aunque no sabia porque. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a fruncir el ceño pensando que Yoh le regalía algo pidiendo perdón porque seguro que rompió algo o hizo algo mal, así que el regalo fue su victima ya que sin querer estaba desatando su ira con la pobre bolsa ^^U

-Yoh: A-Annita... -Anna paro de "maltratar a la bolsa"

-Anna: Perdona ^^UU -se calmo y ya por fin la abrió y vio su contenido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y lentamente saco su contenido, una pulsera de perlas azules, era realmente hermosa.

-Yoh: ¿Te gusta? ^_^

-Anna: Es... es muy bonita, pero...

-Yoh: ¿Has olvidado que día es hoy? -pregunto divertido ante la duda de Anna.

-Anna: ¿Eh? pues.... hoy es 10 de Mayo...-se quedo pensando unos minutos- .....El día blanco... -susurro lo que provoco una risita por parte de Yoh- ¡Vaya! yo que pensé que lo habías olvidado, nunca te acuerdas de nada, nunca pensé que te acordarías de este día -soltó una risa divertida.

Yoh soltó una risa nerviosa, en verdad no se acordaba, pero el día anterior escucho una pareja en la biblioteca hablando de eso y por eso salió corriendo a comprar el regalo.

Anna seguía contemplando la pulsera con una mirada llena de ternura, Yoh se la había regala y eso la hacia muy feliz. Yoh la soltó de su abrazo para ponerse a su nivel y poder ver la expresión de Anna y cuando la vio sonrió satisfecho de haber encontrado algo que causara esa expresión en el rostro de Anna.

-Yoh: Veo que he elegido bien. -con delicadeza le quito la pulsera de las manos a Anna- permíteme -le cogió una muñeca y se la coloco.

Anna levanto la vista para mirarlo, "¿Tienes miedo a ser feliz?", sonrió.

Cuando Yoh termino de colocársela, levanto la mirada para verla y al ver que ella sonría el también le dedico una de sus sonrisas. Anna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el se sobresalto un poco.

-Anna: Creo que ya encontré la respuesta. -murmuro

-Yoh: ¿A que? -le pregunto curioso.

-Anna: Mmmm... -levanto la cabeza y apoyo su frente en la frente de Yoh- Te lo diré cuando sea el momento.

-Yoh: ¡Vaya! -se quejo- ¿Es un secreto? -pregunto con un tono infantil, lo que saco una risa de los labios de Anna mientras se separaba de el.

-Anna: No, no lo es.

-Yoh: ¡Entonces puedes decírmelo! -le dijo feliz.

-Anna: Si es cierto, puedo.

-Yoh: Bien ^_^, dímelo.

-Anna: No.

-Yoh: ¿Porque no?

-Anna: Por cierto Yoh, ¿Te gustan mucho los audífonos naranjas?

-Yoh: ¿Eh? Si claro pero.... ¡No cambies de tema! -se quejo.

-Anna: ¡Ah! Vaya.. es una lastima -suspiro.

-Yoh: ¿Que ocurre?

-Anna: Nada, solo que tienes que hacer la cena ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¡No cambies tanto de tema!

-Anna: Es cierto, es demasiado para tu cabeza.

-Yoh: ¡Anna! -se quejo.

-Anna: Venga, venga -lo empujaba hacia su casa- haz algo rico.

Yoh, resignado, entro en su casa para cocinar, Anna suspiro cansada y se asomo al balcón para ver como habían quedado los audífonos.

-Anna: Bueno, ahora estudiara más ^-^U

**Continuara.... **

**Notas de la autora:** -_-UU lo se, lo se, he tardado mucho, pero tengo una buena excusa!!! si, la tengo xDD. Me han quitado Internet!! -o-UU es buena no??, bueno a ver, vamos por partes, me han quitado Internet, pero puedo conectarme en casa de mi tía y subir hay los fics ^^. Lo malo, estoy trabajando y solo tengo libre un día y medio de otro en toda la semana, por lo que no tengo tiempo para escribir, por lo que os pido paciencia u.u, yo se que molesta esperar mucho para leer las continuaciones de los fics, ¡pero no tengo tiempo!, así que perdonarme si tardo ¿ok? además, tengo que subir antes los cap de mis otros fics, así que este tardara un rato mas -_-UU aunq el cap ya lo tengo pensado.

Sobre este Cap, este no es el que os dije con mucho Yoh x Anna ^^UU se nota no?? xD, es el sig cap de verdad ^^, este era necesario para aclarar un poco los sentimientos de Anna, además a mi me gusto, es un cap con cosas de amistad, yo no soy buena para los consejos, pero he intentado darle buenos consejos a Anna ^^UU. El sig cap será el cumpleaños de Yoh!!!, ¿Anna se declarara? jujuju eso solo lo se yo ^o^. Sobre las otras parejas tengo ya pensadas varias cosas, pero ahora la historia se centrara mas en Yoh y Anna hasta que se junten definitivamente, luego vendrán, los celos, los líos y etc xD

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! Si no fuera por ellos no me tomaría tantas molestias para subiros un cap sin tener Internet ^^UU, me alegro que no me quisieras matar (no todos xD), de verdad, de verdad, en el próximo cap habrá Yoh x Anna, aunq tal vez no con mucho azúcar ^^UU, intentare por todos los medios escribir rápido para subir el sig cap antes u.u.

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Me faltas tu **_

**By: Yunny**

Capitulo 10

(Manta, Pilika y Yoh estan en la radio, como no acepta varias cosas no puedo poner nada para separarlo n.nU)

-Manta: Aquí estamos otro día más....

-Pilika: Otra semana mas n.n

-Manta: ¬o¬...

-Pilika: n.n?

-Manta: .... si, eso, en fin. ¿Sabéis que dia es hoy? jejeje hoy es un dia...

-Pilika: ¡¡Hoy es un dia muy especial!!

-Manta: ¬¬..... ejem... como decía, hoy es...

-Pilika: El dia antes del cumpleaños de Yoh Asakura, el chico mas popular de la escuela o

-Manta: ¡¡Pilika!!

-Pilika: ¿Que?

-Manta: Eso lo quería decir yo ¬o¬

-Pilika: jejeje perdona la emoción n..nU

-Horo-Horo: jajajaja mi hermana no tiene paciencia, nose como Manta aguanta hacer el programa con ella.

-Tamao: En verdad no puede estar el uno si el otro -dijo divertida.

-Anna: Tienes razón -pronunció sin muchas ganas

Anna estaba sentada en su pupitre y Horo y Tamao estaban de pie junto a ella escuchando el programa.

-Manta: Bueno.... seguimos, por supuesto en este dia no podía faltar...

-Pilika:¡Asakura! que hoy esta con nosotros non, Hola Asakura

-Yoh: ¡hola! n.n

-Manta: ¡Pilika! o

-Pilika:Perdón... n.nU

-Manta: Bueno... Yoh dinos ¿que tal el dia? ¿Muchos preparativos?

-Yoh: jejeje pues el dia normal

-Tamao: seguro que su club de fans le motan una gran fiesta jajaja

-Horo-Horo: Si, es que Yoh tiene mucho éxito T.T

-Anna: Pero....- dijo algo pensativa, Horo y Tamao la miraron.

-Tamao: ¿Te encuentras bien Anna? -se inclino un poco hacia Anna para verle la cara.

-Anna: ¿Eh? -se echo hacia atrás sorprendida- Si, si estoy bien.

-Horo-Horo: ¿No estas algo pensativa?

-Anna: No, estoy bien, pero vosotros....-Horo y Tamao la miraron esperando la pregunta- ¿Habéis notado algo...? quiero decir...¿Habéis notado raro a Yoh?

Horo y Tamao se miraron confundidos.

-Tamao: ¿Yoh raro? ...¿A que te refieres?

-Horo-Horo: Yo lo he visto como siempre, con la sonrisa de estúpido y rodeado de chicas

-Anna: Ya...bueno no es na...

-Tamao: ¡Ey! - se quejo- no te lo calles.

-Horo-Horo: Eso -le dio un toque en la frente- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Anna se llevo una mano a la frente y sonrió momentáneamente.

-Anna: Esta mañana Yoh tardaba demasiado y fui a buscarle y entonces me lo encontré....mirando una carta.

-Tamao: ¿Mirando una carta? -pregunto confundida

-Anna: Si ....

----------------------- Flash Back --------------------------

Anna esperaba con lo brazos cruzados y moviendo frenéticamente el pie, golpeando el suelo, miro una vez su reloj y suspiro cansada y salió al balcón para ir a casa de Yoh, entro a su casa y se dispuso a buscarlo.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! ¿Donde estas llegaremos tarde? -dijo enfadada- Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde...

Lo busco por la cocina, el salón y después se dirigió a su dormitorio, cuando llego a la puerta, dudo un poco para abrir la puerta pero después sin pensarlo empujo un poco la puerta, que al estar abierta, con un toquecito se abrió completamente.

Y por fin, Yoh se encontraba en la habitación, estaba en el centro de esta de pie con la mirada fija a unos papeles que tenia en las manos.

-Anna: ¿Es que no me escuchabas Yoh?-pronuncio enfadada mientras se acercaba a el y miraba de reojo la habitación, hasta ahora, desconocida para ella. -¡Yoh! -se quejo ya cerca de el viendo que no hacia el menor caso, se inclino un poco para ver su cara y se sorprendió bastante al ver una expresión de tristeza en el siempre sonriente Yoh- Yoh..... Estas.... ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupada mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del chico lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? -dijo algo sorprendido, la miro un momento y al ver que tenia una expresión de preocupación pregunto - ¿Te ocurre algo Annita?

-Anna: Eso mismo te pregunte yo -le reprocho, recobrando su postura y colocando las manos en su cintura- Te llevo esperando bastante rato y vengo a buscarte y por mas que te llamo no contestas.

-Yoh: jejeje perdona Annita, no te había oído -se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Anna le a propino un buen pisotón- ¡Ay! Annita, eso duele T.T

-Anna: Esa era la intención ¬.¬, ¿No ves que llegamos tarde?

------------------------ Fin Flash Back ---------------------------------

-Tamao: Mm..... ¿Y de quien era la carta?

-Anna: Pues no lo se....

-Horo-Horo: Tal vez seria de algún familiar que no le cae bien - bromeo, para alegrar un poco a su amiga que parecía preocupada- No le des tanta importancia, si fuera algo importante seguro que Yoh te lo diría.

-Anna: ......-No contesto.

-Tamao: Claro, seguro que si Yoh tuviera algún problema te lo diría

-Pilika: ¡Seguro que algunas chicas de tu club de fans te tienen preparado varias cosas! O.o

-Yoh: jijijijiji

-Horo-Horo: ¿No lo escuchas? , Yoh esta bien.

-Manta: Bueno Chicos y chicas, Yoh se despide ya y nosotros pasamos a otra....

-Pilika: ¡¡¡¿Que?!!!! ¿Se va ya?

-Manta: Claro, no se va a quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo ¬¬

-Pilika: ¿Y porque no? n.n

-Manta: ¬¬

-Tamao: jijijiji Pilika y Manta son únicos

-Anna: Si.....-dijo aun pensativa

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ven Anna! -le agarró el brazo y tiro de ella levantándola del pupitre y saliendo del aula, Tamao los siguió.

-Anna: ¡Horo! -se quejo- ¿Que haces? ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: Vamos con Yoh, ¿somos sus amigos?, tenemos que rescatarlo jejeje

-Anna: pero...

-Horo-Horo: Así saldrás de dudas y veras que no le ocurre nada, lo de esta mañana seguro que no era nada

-Anna: ....... "no es solo lo de esta mañana" -pens

--------------------- Flash back------------------------------

-Anna: Vamos Yoh..... mira el lado bueno, así estudiaras más

-Yoh: T.T mis audífonos

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el balcón, Anna le había dicho lo sus audífonos en la cena y Yoh había estado así desde entonces.

-Anna: venga, venga, te comprare otros, pero para ya.....

-Yoh: ¡Que bien! -la abrazo.

Anna se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, pero reacciono en seguida dándole un pellizco.

-Yoh: ¡Ay! Duele

-Anna: No hagas eso -dijo sonrojada apartándose de el.

Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, le encantaba ver sonrojada a Anna.

-Yoh: Perdona ..-alzo la mano y rozo con su dedo índice la mejilla de Anna- te ves muy hermosa as

Ahora si que Anna se sonrojo violentamente.

-Anna: .. Er....-empezó a tartamudear, hasta que comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro repitiéndose a si misma que no se comportara como una imbecil.

Yoh coloco sus manos en los hombros de Anna, al sentirlo, esta alzo la cabeza y se quedo observando a Yoh mientras este la miraba muy seriamente. Se observaron durante un tiempo más y casi por inercia Yoh se inclino hacia Anna quedando a escasos milímetros de ella, rozo con su nariz el rostro de ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Anna se estremeció ante la caricia y sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, mostrando un gran deseo y confusión e inevitablemente sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, el molesto ruido del teléfono los hizo despertar de ese sueño separándose violentamente el uno de otro.

Anna dio media vuelta mirando por el balcón como se estuviera viendo algo súper interesante, mientras que Yoh entro en su casa para contestar al inoportuno teléfono...

Después de ordenar un poco sus ideas, Anna se dio cuenta que Yoh tardaba demasiado y decidió ir a buscarlo.

-Anna: ¿Yoh? -lo llamo al entrar, miro hacia los lados, buscando con la mirada a Yoh, hasta que lo encontró, cerca de la puerta de entrada junto al teléfono.

-Yoh: Si, allí estaré..... tranquila, el siempre lo averigua, no te sientas mal...... tranquila, pasado mañana estaré allí ¿Vale?....Todo saldrá bien......Adiós.

Anna que no entendía muy bien de que hablaba, se fue acercando y agudizo el oído al escuchar _"Tranquila, pasado mañana estaré all"_, inevitablemente frunció el ceño, ¿Quien era ella? ¿Y como que estaría allí? ¿Acaso se iba alguna parte...?

-Yoh: ¿Anna? .....¿Hoooolaaaa? -dijo muevo la frente a ella, que parecía estar en otro mundo

-Anna: ¿Eh? -levanto la vista y vio a Yoh hacer caras raras- ¡que haces! -le aparto la mano de un manotazo -tonto....-susurro divertida.

-Yoh: Siento a ver tardado jejeje -rió nervioso.

-Anna: no es nada, pero Yoh....-miro al teléfono- tu...

-Yoh: Era mi abuela -sonrió- no tienes de que preocuparte jejejeje

-Anna: ¡¡Quien estaba preocupada!! -volteo para ocultar su sonrojo- vamos -y echo a caminar.

Yoh la seguía con la mirada y con una sonrisa, antes de volver a salir al balcón le mando una mirada triste al teléfono.

--------------------- Fin Flash back------------------------------

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Que no esta ?! -grito indignado en la cabina de la radio, mientras Anna despertaba de su entonación, bostezando aburrida.

-Manta: ¿Lo ves por alguna parte....? ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: Pues no..... O.o

-Pilika: jajaja , hermano -se acerco a el- Yoh se marcho, dijo que tenia algo que hacer en el despacho del director.

-Tamao: ¿El director? -pregunto confusa.

-Anna: ¿Y para que fue allí? -dijo de pronto entrando en la conversación, muy interesada.

-Pilika: Pues no lo se -puso una mano en la barbilla- solo dijo que tenia que ir a allí.

-Manta: Y ....-Todos miraron hacia el- dijo que era importante pero.....

Anna no siguió escuchando dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia el despacho del director, mientras la frase que había dicho Yoh resonaba en su cabeza _"Tranquila, pasado mañana estaré all"_

-Tamao: ¡Anna!- grito para después seguirla.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Esperarme! -también echo a correr.

-Pilika: ¡Que divertido! Esperarme

-Manta: ¡Pilika! Vuelve aquí no hemos terminado el programa.

Y así salieron todos corriendo y la gente que los vio por el pasillo los imito ya que tenían curiosidad...

------------------------------------

Salió del despacho con un papel en sus manos, lo apretó fuerte con su puño y se apoyo en la pared suspirando cansado, hasta que una voz lo desvió de sus pensamientos.

-Len: ¿Al final te iras? -apareció junto a el.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? -se sorprendió un poco- Tao jijijiji -rió nervioso- me asustases n.nU

-Len: je, no era mi intención -se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y luego su mirada se torno seria.

-Yoh: Si, me iré.

-Len: ¿Como siempre? -Yoh solo sonrió con algo de tristeza- Ella, se quedara triste, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Yoh: .........

-Len: Je hace unos días -comenzó a andar mientras hablaba- fuiste tu el que dijiste que no la querías ver triste.

-Yoh: por eso me voy - lo miro a los ojos- Anna se ha dado cuenta de que sucede algo y esta preocupada..... no dejara de estarlo hasta que yo no lo solucione y no puedo hacerlo sin irme.

-Len: Tan observado para lo que te interesa -soltó una de sus risas "insonoras"- Solo espero, que no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

-Yoh: No lo haré -sonrió- "ahora entiendo porque eres su mejor amigo" -pensó mientras soltaba una de sus risas.

-Len: Que raro eres Asakura

-Yoh: No tanto como tu n.n

Era verdaderamente sus conversaciones y más raro aun era que se hubieran hecho tan amigos, contándose los problemas.

Un pequeño quejido los saco de su conversación, ya que alguien había chocado con Len y había caído al suelo.

-Len: Perdona.... -se giro para ayudar a esa persona- ¿Estas bien?-le extendió la mano para ayudarle.

-Anna: ¡Ay! -se quejo- siempre en medio Len ¬¬ -acepto su ayuda y se levanto

-Len: Tan simpática como siempre -sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Anna: lo que te mereces ¬¬

-Yoh: Annita -se acerco a ellos- ¿Estas bien?

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -lo agarro de los hombros olvidándose de Len- Tu.....- miro a Yoh, luego a la puerta del despacho, luego a Yoh- tu.....- puerta del despacho, Yoh, puerta, Yoh.

-Len: Si sigues haciendo eso te dolerá el cuello.

-Anna: ¡Calla! -soltó a Yoh para darle un pisotón a Len y volvió a para mirar a Yoh, esta vez sin sujetarle.

Se quedaron observándose en silencio, Anna mirándolo con una mirada triste, mientras dirigía de vez en cuando la mirada a la puerta, quería preguntar tantas cosas que no sabia en que orden, Yoh por su parte, la miraba tiernamente, le parecía adorable n.n, hasta que unos gritos los sacaron de sus miradas.

-Len: ¿Que es esto...? ¿Una maratón? O.o?

-Anna: ¡Ay...! -se llevo una mano a la frente mientras movía la cabeza en signo de negación...

-Yoh: ¡Vamos Annita! -la agarro del brazo y salió corriendo.

Los que llegaron corriendo pararon al ver a Len parado frente a la puerta del despacho, conforme iban parando se iban tirando al suelo cansados por la carrera.

-Tamao: Ay...... uffff -esta jadeando por el cansancio, miro hacia todos los lados y luego a Len- Tao, esto.... ¿Has visto a Anna?

-Pilika: ¿Y a Yoh? n.n -dijo llena de energía.

-Len: Si

-Horo-Horo: ¿Donde están?

-Len: Je.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Como que "Je? ¬¬ ¿Donde están?

-Len: No lo se.

-Pilika: !!Si sabes!! Dinos, dinos ¿donde están?

Con tanto secándola no se dieron cuenta de que había salió un profesor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pilika: ¡DÍNOSLO! -decía muy alterada mientras sujetaba a Len de los hombros

-Silver: Ejem..... ¿Pilika?

-Pilika: Ahora no....-movió la mano en señal de "vete"

-Silver: ...-alzo un poco la voz.

-Pilika: ¡¡¡!!! te he dicho que no molest...er.....profesor Silver... n.nUUU usted por aquí....que casualidad....

-Silver:... si..... mucha casualidad u.u

-----------------------------------------------------

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -se quejo aunque aun intentaba recobrar el aliento .

El chico se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre, después que coger un poco de aire se giro para mirar a la chica.

-Yoh: ¿Dime Annita? -dijo con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada.

-Anna: ¿porque corríamos? ...¬¬

-Yoh: Pues.... mmmm jijijijiji nose -reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza- pero, ha sido divertido ¿Verdad? n.n

-Anna: ¬¬ tonto...... -giro para irse pero Yoh la sujeto de la muñeca- ¿Que quieres? no quiero correr más... estoy cansada.

-Yoh: ¿No me estabas buscando antes? -su sonrisa se borro de la cara y su expresión se volvió seria.

Anna se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud del chico, pero luego recordó la maldita frase que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza _"Tranquila, pasado mañana estaré all"_

-Anna: Yoh....tu....-sus ojos se clavaron en los de Yoh- tu.... te vas a..

DING DONG DANG

La molesta campana de la escuela, había cortado a Anna, suspiro exasperada mientras la maldita frase se repetía en su cabeza, se sujeto esta con las dos manos intentando así que cesara la vocecita repitiendo la frase.

-Yoh: La verdad es que la campana es bastante molesta pero.... -le coloco la mano en el hombro y Anna levanto la vista- ¿Es..estas bien Annita?

-Anna: Necesito hablar contigo Yoh....- lo miro anhelantemente.

Yoh la miro confundido, porque se le veía tan ¿preocupada?, abrió la boca para decir algo para unas voces lo detuvieron, alumnos andaban por los pasillos rumbó a las aulas, los dos miraron hacia donde procedían las voces y luego se miraron, sonrieron momentáneamente y después se metieron en el cuarto con el rotulo de "Limpieza".

------------------------------------------------------

-Jeanne: ¿Es aquí? ¿Es aquí? -decía alegremente mientras señalaba.

-Jun: si, es aquí, esta es mi antigua escuela n.n.

-Jeanne: ¡¡Bien!! y también es la escuela de Yoh-Chan -entro corriendo.

-Marco: Doncella Jeanne, por favor no corra -fue detrás de ella.

Jeanne corría por todos los pasillos, mientras repetía el nombre de Yoh, todos los que la veían pasar se quedaban asombrados y la seguían con la mirada, les parecía muy tierna, pero seguidamente pasaba Marco con miradas asesinas. Escucho gritar el nombre de Yoh y acelero el paso hacia esa clase, cuando entro busco con la mirada a Yoh pero no lo encontró. Había varias pancartas con el rotulo de "Felicidades Yoh" o "Feliz cumpleaños Asakura" y un montón de chicas ensayando el grito de bienvenida.

-Jeanne: No esta Yoh-Chan...-dijo algo triste

-Pilika: ¡¡Jeanne!! -se tiro encima para abrazarla- ¡Que mona estas!

-Jeanne: ¡¡Ayyyy!! suéltame niña pegajosa -dijo intentando soltarse.

-Jun: la verdad es que si que es mona -También le abrazo.

-Tamao: ¿Jun? -pregunto curiosa al oír su voz- ¡Vaya! ¿que haces aquí? -sonrió.

-Jun: ¡Tamao! -soltó a Jeanne- He venido a acompañar a Jeanne, que se ha empeñado en ver a Yoh hoy por su cumpleaños.

-Horo-Horo: Pues Yoh no esta -apareció detrás de Tamao- jejeje se ha ido con Anna -rió maliciosamente.

-Jeanne: con .....¿Anna?

-Tamao: Si n.n

-Pilika: Tal vez Anna quiere darle un regalo especial y se han ido a celebrar el cumpleaños hoy jajajaja ...¡Ay! O.o ¿Porque me pegas Tamao?

-Tamao: No deberías decir eso u.

-Marco: Asakura no celebra sus cumpleaños -dejo caer como lo más normal del mundo, lo que provoco que todos le miraran con cara de desconcierto.

-Pilika: ¿eh? -soltó un poco a Jeanne- pero el cumpleaños de Asakura es mañana y el ha estado preparando cosas.

-Marco: ¿El ha estado preparando cosas? -la miro seriamente a los ojos- ¿Seguro?

-Tamao:.... bueno.... el no ha hecho nada, las cosas las ha organizado el club de fans de Yoh...

-Pilika: Pero nunca a ha dicho que no, o que no iría.

-Horo-Horo: tampoco afirmo nada....

-Jeanne: Siempre hace igual.... hoy quería venir a verlo porque mañana ya no estará aqu

-Tamao: ¿que? a que...¿A que te refieres? -estaba algo nerviosa.

-Jeanne: Yoh-Chan siempre desaparece el dia de su cumpleaños -dijo con algo de tristeza.

---------------------------------------

Iban caminando de la mano, como algo natural, con un cono de helado en la mano libre, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y una risa divertida salía de sus labios.

Un escaparate llamo la atención de Anna haciendo que se parara en seco y a causa de ello que el helado de Yoh cayera al suelo.

-Yoh: Annita.... ToT -dijo con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos- mi helado... ¿Porque paras así?

-Anna: ¡Mira Yoh! -soltó su mano de la de el y señalo el escaparate- Son unos audífonos naranjas iguales a los que tu tenías n.n

-Yoh:.....mis audífonos.... mi helado ToT....

-Anna: Toma -le metió su helado en la boca, dejando a Yoh algo sorprendido, atragantado y feliz xD - un problema menos, ahora espérame aquí.

Se metió en la tienda, dejando a Yoh fuera, saboreando su helado. Al cabo de un rato Anna volvió a salir.

-Yoh: ¿A que fuiste? -pregunto curioso.

-Anna: Mmmh... nada en especial n.n

-Yoh: Ahhh, bueno - la cogió de la mano- ¿Que te gustaría cenar hoy?

-Anna: ¿Vas a hacer tu la cena? hoy me tocaba a mi...

-Yoh: no importa, no importa -sonrió- será mi manera de agradecértelo.

-Anna: ¿Eh? ¿Agradecer el que? -pregunto curiosa.

Yoh solo sonrió, lo que desconcentro a Anna.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -se quejo- contest...

-Yoh: ¿Donde podríamos ir? mmmmm...

-Anna: Yoh... escúchame...-se quejo molesta por la interrupción

-Yoh: ¡Ya lo tengo! -la miro- al parque de atracciones.

-Anna: ¡Yoh!

-Yoh: ¿Que? n.n

-Anna: No estamos haciendo novillos para divertirnos ¬¬

-Yoh: Ahhh.....entonces....¿Para que lo estamos haciendo? n.n

-Anna: ¿Eh?...pues.....

Era cierto ¿Porque lo estaban haciendo? , salieron del cuarto de la limpieza y salieron corriendo de la escuela, esquivando a algunos profesores, fueron a contemplar el rió y a comprar helados pero.... ¿Para que salieron de la escuela?

-Yoh: Ves -le dio un toque en la frente- lo hemos hecho para divertirnos n.n -comenzó a caminar- ¡Vamos! tal vez mañana no podamos divertirnos....- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro, pero Anna alcanzo ha escucharlo y recordó algo soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Yoh.

-Anna: Mañana...-susurro.

-Yoh: ¿Anna? ¿Que pasa?

-Anna: ¿Que pasa mañana Yoh?

-Yoh: ¿Eh?

-Anna: Que significan la carta, la llamada, el despacho de director -comenzó a sacar todas sus dudas- ¿Que es todo eso? -lo miro a las ojos esperando encontrar su sonrisa y todo saldrá bien pero.... no los encontró, cuando Yoh comenzó a hablar cerro los ojos con fuerza esperándose lo peor.

-Yoh: Porque mañana yo.... ya no estaré aquí -dijo directamente con la mirada seria.

El dia había empezado mal, pero iba a terminar peor. Como podía ser que hace un momento se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo y ahora....

-Anna: ¿Ya....ya no estarás? -su voz estaba nerviosa y sus ojos miraban al suelo- a que te refieres.....¿Te vas de viaje?

-Yoh: Algo así....

-Anna: _Algo as_......-sonrió irónicamente- tampoco me dirás eso....

-Yoh: Annita yo...-iba a color su mano en el hombro, pero Anna se aparto.

-Anna: Y dime -esta vez alzo la mira, en la que se podían distinguir claramente unas lagrimas en unos ojos vidriosos- ¿Volverás? o tal vez eso tampoco puedes decírmelo, ¡o mejor! tal vez pensabas irte sin decirme nada y volver como si nunca te hubieras ido.

-Yoh: No creo que esto sea para ponerse así Annita....-Se sentía verdaderamente mal al ver a Anna y saber que el culpable de su estado.... era el.

-Anna: ¿No? y que tal así -se acerco a el y le dio una cachetada- ¿Así mejor?

Anna giro rápidamente y fue corriendo, Yoh permaneció quieto, con la mejilla colorada.

Camino hacia casa, tal vez ella estuviera allí, no quería irse con ella así, le hubiese gustado abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se iba, que solo era una broma..... pero no.... debía irse, todos los años lo hacia, por el, sino acabaría volviéndose loco.

Todos los añas igual, se iba antes de su cumpleaños, para el no era un dia de celebración, para el era un dia triste, pero también, era el dia que podía encontrarse con ellos y aunque sintiera el mayor dolor del mundo al verlos, también sentiría la mayor felicidad si ellos lo aceptaran.

Cuando llego a casa, comprobó que estaba vacía.

Anna no había llegado, suspiro cansado, hizo las maletas y recogió la casa... no sabia el tiempo que estaría fuera, así que Ryu le dijo que debería dejarla vacía, frunció levemente el ceño al pensar que otro chico podría vivir allí y estar con Anna.

-Yoh: Je.... como he cambiado...-sonrió y siguió haciendo maletas.

Cuando termino, miro el reloj y vio que era muy tarde y vio que Anna seguía sin llegar....

-Yoh: Tal vez... este con Tamao....

Salió al balcón y miro la hamaca, una risa divertida salió de sus labios al recordar todos los momentos vividos allí con Anna, ¿Llevársela? como podría, era tan suya como de Anna.

Se acostó en ella y miro hacia el cielo, mirando esas hermosas estrellas que tanto le fascinaban y poco a poco el sueño le venció.

Unos pasos se acercaron a el y colocaron suavemente una fina sabana sobre el.

-Anna: Tonto..... dormido aquí te resfriarás....-dijo medio divertida pero con la mirada triste.

Se sentó con delicadeza en un borde de la cama y saco de una bolsa unos audífonos naranjas.

-Anna: Como te prometí..... -sonrió débilmente- como no estarás mañana te los dejare hoy -delicadamente se los coloco, con cuidado de no despertarle- como seguro que no estudiaras, tendrás algo para divertirte.....nose porque te vas.... ni si regresaras.... pero.... -se inclino hacia el quedando su rostro cerca de Yoh- yo....-con una mano acaricio su mejilla- yo....también me he enamorado de ti Yoh....-se inclino totalmente para rozar sus labios con los de el, sintiendo aquél agradable cosquilleo que le producían los dulces labios de Yoh.

Cuando se separo, contemplo con dulzura el rostro de Yoh y lentamente se separo de el, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su casa, se paro y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

-Anna: Vuelve por favor..... no me dejes tu también....

**Continuara.... **

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Por fin!! n.n aiiii!!!! no sabeis lo que me ha costado este cap u.ú, esq solo me venian ideas para el sig xDDDD, en fin... no ha quedado muy bien... pero son las 3:30 de la mañana y encima tengo que madrugar n.nUUUU asi que no seas duros por fis..... ademas tengo una sorpresa!!!!!!! En el siguiente cap saldra....... tabores HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por fin!!!!!!! non bueno, no me enrollo más.

Normalmente no respondo los reviews... pero alguna vez hay que hacerlo ¿no? n.nUUU

**keiko-sk** muchas gracias por el reviews!!!! espero que este cap tambien te guste....

**Julieta. F** n.nUUUU perdon!!!!! ya se que tardo en actualizar, pero ahora tengo vacaciones!!! a ver si con un poco de suerte actualizo más rapido.... y si! claro que habra celos!!! por parte de Yoh y tambien de Anna n.n

**Hidry** ¿Que decirte a ti? esq a ti ya te lo he dicho todo xDDDD, nada, mucha gracias por tu reviews, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibirlo (en su dia xDDD) y me alegra saber que tu gustan las paridas que escribo.... que ademas... cada vez van a peor n.nUUUU, pero weno.... tu lee, un dia de estos te encuentras una sorpresa y apareces tu para consolar a Len xDDD

**anna15** -o-UUU muy pronto no he actualizado perdona.... y bueno... mucho YxA no hay en este cap..... pero pronto llegara el momento de juntarlos!!!! esta cerca!!!!

**lariana** ya ves... Yoh ya no se tiene que preocupar!!! ya tiene nuevos audífonos n.n

**Emmyk** Vaya... parece que hubo una plaga xDDD a todos nos pasaban cosas... el internet.. el ordenador... ains... el mundo esta muy mal xDDDD, gracias por tu reviews n.n

**Miyako kyohyama** pues muchas gracias!!! aunq cada vez escribo peor n.nUUUU pero se hace lo q se puede...

**Morfi** pronto... pronto... lo q se dice pronto no ha sido... n.nUUU pero ya esta aqui!!!!

**Jiannetsuke-TAK **Weee!!!!!! a ti te queria contestar yo!!!! ¿Me dejaste el primer Reviews a mi? non que way!!!!! solo me has dejado dos reviews pero nose pk me siento super bien cuando los leos n.nUUU paranoias mias seguro.... en fin.... siento a ver tardado de verdad..... el cap no esta muy bien... pero el sig sera mejor!!! (o eso espero xDDD), muchas gracias por leer el fic y este cap te lo dedico a ti ;)

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Me faltas tu **_+

**By: Yunny**

Capitulo 11 +

En tan solo unas horas había llegado, por la mañana cogió el tren bala hacia Izumo, como le prometió a su abuela, como todos los años hacia, para enfrentarse a ellos, aquellos que le despreciaban por ser quien era, de su misma sangre, ellos que lo maldecieron desde el dia en que nació por un crimen que nunca cometió.

"Animo Yoh ... todo saldrá bien" - se dijo a si mismo cuando llego a las puertas de esa enorme casa.

Respiro hondo y abrió las puertas.

"Ya estoy en casa" - se anuncio.

Pronto una persona conocida para Yoh salió a recibirle.

"¡Oh! mi querido nieto" -su abuela lo abrazo rápidamente llena de emoción al verle- "como has crecido en este año, me alegro tanto de verte."

"Yo también abuela" -correspondió al abrazo cariñosamente- "yo también ... dime ... abuela, el ...¿Ha llegado ya?"

Su abuela se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos.

"El esta en la sala con tu abuelo"

"¿Vino con mi padre?También esta el aquí?" -pregunto algo ansioso.

"Vinieron juntos, pero ... tu padre se marcho" -dijo algo triste

Se quedo algo decepcionado pero aun así sonrió para no preocupar a su abuela.

"Pero mira quien llego..."-dijo una voz alegre que llegaba por el pasillo -"cuanto has crecido Yoh."

"Yomhei que gusto verte" -soltó a su abuela y se acerco a su abuelo para abrazarle aunque este le dio un golpe en la cabeza- "¡Ah!"

"¿Como que Yomhei? llámame abuelo" -le regaño, lo que provoco la risa de los tres.

Cuando se calmaron se miraron y suspiraron hondamente preparándose para lo que venia, porque no todo iban a ser risas.

"Pasa" -dijo rompiendo el silencio Yomhei-" pasa a tu cuarto, a dejar las cosas, ya sabes donde esta."

"muy bien"- dijo alegremente mientras cogía su equipaje, pero su abuela se lo quito.

"Tu abuelo y yo lo llevaremos"

"¡Kino!" -protesto el anciano

"¡No te quejes y ayúdame! "-le ordeno- "Yoh tu ve a saludar a Hao, esta en la sala."

Yoh permaneció quieto unos instantes, sabia lo que venia ahora, saludar a su hermano, trago saliva y sonrió.

"Enseguida voy abuela, primero os ayudare a subir las maletas" -hizo el anden de coger las maletas pero su abuela no le dijo.

"No, no, tu ve a saludar a Hao, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto, venga"- y le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Esta bien, ya voy "-volvió a sonreír y esa misma sonrisa se fue apagando a medida que veía a sus abuelos perderse por el largo pasillo, respiro hondo y se dirigió al salón. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta se dio unos golpecitos en la cara y entro. Con la mirada recorrió el salón hasta que lo encontró, sentado en el sillón de su abuelo ojeando una revista.

Era una chico bastante apuesto, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, el hermano gemelo a Yoh pero muy distintos, tanto físicamente como psíquicamente.

Yoh callo unos momentos pensando las palabras adecuadas y cuando se propuso abrir la boca el otro chico hablo.

"¡Je! Debí haber imaginado que ese olor desagradable era el tuyo." -su tono llevaba desprecio, que fue percibido por Yoh, pero prefirió ignorarlo

"Buenos días Hao "- dijo sonriendo.

"Buenos, hasta que llegaste"

Yoh no contesto permaneció de pie, en el umbral de la puerta mirándole, Hao dejo de ojear la revista, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yoh, una mirada llena de rencor y otra que pedía un poco de comprensión, estuvieron mirándose en silencio hasta que sus abuelos lo rompieron.

"¡Yoh, Hao¿Ya os habéis encontrado? "-dijo Kino esperando una respuesta positiva.

Yoh bajo la cabeza, no soportaba mas la mirada de su hermano, Hao por el contrario sonrió con desprecio.

"Abuela, no sabia que en esta casa podían entrar asesinos" -y salió del salón chocando con el hombro de Yoh al hacerlo.

Yoh apretó los puños con rabia, odiaba esa palabra, Kino detuvo a Hao antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

"Hao Asakura, sabes perfectamente que esa palabra esta totalmente prohibida en esta casa."-Hao no contesto, solo sonrió como solía hacerlo- "ademas Hao, estáis aquí porque es vuestro cumpleaños¿no podemos celebrarlo tranq... "-no pudo terminar la frase

"¿Celebrar! "-elevó la voz Hao- "¡Este dia no es para celebrar! "-miro con desprecio a Yoh, este aun permanecía quieto en el umbral de la puerta, de espaldas a ellos- "¡Este es el dia en el que ese asesino mato a mi madre!"

"¡Hao! "- intento detenerlo Kino, pero inútil, Hao se marcho a su habitación, respiro hondo cuando Hao se perdió de vista, y giro a mirar a Yoh, se acerco a el por la espalda y le cogió una mano, he intento relajarlo ya que las tenia cerradas en puño-" Yoh ..."

Y una lagrima resbaló por las mejillas de Yoh, por esa impotencia de no poder decir nada a su hermano, de no contestarle y decir que es mentira, mentalmente intento darse fuerzas "Todo saldrá bien ... Yoh"

Definitivamente esto iba a ser muy largo.

**(Un tiempo después)**

Se encontraba mirando a la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos, una mano en la barbilla y con la mirada perdida, cuanto había pasado desde que se marcho ...¿Un mes¿Dos quizás, no lo sabia exactamente pero para ella era eterno.

"¿Kyoyama?" -una voz suave le llamo -" ¿Kyoyama, me escucha? "-repitió y esta vez sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh, perdone señora Elisa, estaba ... "-bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a la ventana- "distraída..."

"¿Se encuentra bien? esto no es solo de un dia... lleva varios días en ese estado ..."- dijo con voz preocupada.

"Tranquila Señora Elisa" -se levanto la chica de cabellos rosados para colocarse junto a su amiga- "se encuentra bien, solo ... ella solo esta nerviosa por la vacaciones "-dijo algo nerviosa y poco creíble.

"ya veo.."-dijo con una sonrisa y algo mas tranquila La Señora Elisa- "Ya solo quedan un par de días para las vacaci ..."

En ese momento sonó la campana, la profesora sonrió y dio por terminada la clase, que poco a poco los alumnos fueron abandonando el aula, excepto aquella chica de cabellos dorados que aun seguía contemplando la ventana.

"Anna ... Anna ..."- le llamo Horo-Horo, al ver que no respondía le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, que hizo mas efecto, ya que la chica bajo de su mundo y volvió a la realidad.

"Perdonar "-dijo sonriendo débilmente mirando a sus amigos- "estaba distraída¿ya termino la clase?" -les pregunto al ver el aula vacía y a Horo-Horo y Tamao con las mochilas asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro- "se me ha pasado el tiempo volando jejeje, en fin vayámonos a casa."

Se levanto de su pupitre y agarro su mochila, echando a andar y sus amigos le imitaron. Iban por los pasillos de la escuela esquivando a la gente, estaba todo muy revolucionado por la llegada de las vacaciones.

"¡Hermanito!" -gritaba la chica de largos cabellos azules al correr hacía ellos- "¡Hermanito, chicas esperarme!"

"¡Vamos Pilika!" -le contesto su hermano mientras se paraba.

"¡Ya, ya! no te enfades hermanito que te pones muy feo"

" ¡Pilika!" -le protesto, mientras las chicas reían y Horo-Horo se sonrojaba.

Tamao dejo de reír cuando se dio cuenta que Anna siguió andando sin darse cuenta ni siquiera de los gritos que le dio Pilika.

"¡Anna espera! "-grito, mientras corrió para alcanzarla y Pilika y Horo hicieron lo mismo.

Por el camino Pilika las contaba las cosas que tenían preparadas para la fiesta, Horo la escuchaba fascinado, Tamao solo sonreía, hacia como si la escuchara pero estaba mas pendiente de Anna, que parecía estar en su mundo y no enterarse de nada. Al cabo del rato Pilika y Horo tomaron la bifurcación para su casa y Tamao y Anna se quedaron solas.

"Dime Anna," -Tamao le agarro de la mano, porque sino, sabia que era inútil hablar con ella.- "¿Tienes planes para estas vacaciones?"

"Pues no, haré lo de siempre. Quedarme en casa."

"Pero Anna, en unos días empieza la reforma del edificio ¿no? "-su voz sonó preocupada

"Si" -dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer¿Donde te quedaras?"

"Ryu tiene una casa a las afueras, nos quedaremos allí la gente del edificio que no tiene otra casa para acudir. "-le explico.

"Eso esta bien" -sonrió aliviada- "y ... ¿Cuantos vais a ser en la casa?"

"Unos 12 personas, aproximadamente."

"Vaya ... "-rió nerviosa- "¿Es grande la casa?"

"No, tiene unas tres habitaciones." -dejo caer tranquilamente.

"¡Pero Anna! eso es muy pequeño para 12 personas "-dijo algo alterada, deteniendo el paso- "¿Porque no buscas otro sitio? o te vas con alguien a otra casa"

"Tamao no es para tanto "-volvió a reanudar el paso- "son gente que conozco, no pasara nada ademas no quiero irme a ningún sitio."

"¿Entonces no iras a verle? "-pregunto Tamao curiosa.

"¿Ver...¿A quien?A mi madre? no lo creo, ya tiene planes con su familia feliz, así que no quiero molestarla."

"No la molestarías, yo creo que a la que no quieres ver es a tu adorada hermanita jijiji"

"No me la menciones" -puso cara de haberse tragado un limón-" que niña mas insoportable."

" jijiji ya veo que te cae bien pero... yo no me refería a tu madre, sino a Yoh" -lo soltó tranquilamente, pero Anna se paro soltando la mano de Tamao y bajando la mirada al suelo.- "¿Anna?"

"Yoh ... ¿Por-porque tendría que ir a verle?" -tartamudeo algo nerviosa

"Tal vez porque desde que se fue no dejas de pensar en el "-dijo en un tono algo gracioso.

"¡Yo no pienso en el! "-se defendió- "Es solo que ando algo despistada nada mas."

"Claro ... algo despistada desde que el se fue."

Anna levanto la vista para mirar a su amiga¿A donde quería llegar con todo esto, para sorpresa de Anna, no se encontró con la típica sonrisa de Tamao, sino todo lo contrario, la chica estaba bastante seria.

"Que tiene que ver que este despistada para ir a verle, no voy a moverme de aquí, fue el el que se fue, el tiene que volver."

"¿Y si no vuelve hasta dentro de un año o dos? o quien sabe, a lo mejor no vuelve nunca."

"¡No!" -cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban algo vidriosos-" Va a volver ... tiene que volver ..."

" Pero Anna, nadie sabe porque se fue, que es lo tenia que hacer."

"El va a volver, dijo que volvería"

"Anna" -sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro- "pero ... tampoco pierdes nada por ir a verle unos días antes de que el vuelva ¿no?"

Anna se quedo callada mirando a Tamao, claro que no perdía nada pero ... en su interior tenia miedo, miedo de verle y que no fuera el mismo Yoh, miedo de que la rechazara que ya no la necesitara y que le dijera que no volvería ...

"El ... volverá ... tiene que volver"

"Eres mas tozuda"-dijo algo resignada-" bueno, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿vale?"

Tamao y Anna se despidieron en un crucé, cada una tomo rumbo hacia su casa, aunque Anna tomo el camino más largo, uno que pasaba por un parque, la mayoría de veces cuando volvían Yoh y ella se paraban allí, en los columpios. Anna se paro enfrente de estos, agarro una de las cadenas y sonrió.

"Tonto..."

**(Flash Back)**

"¡Venga, Annita yo te columpio! "-decía Yoh mientras corría al rededor del columpio.

"Yoh, no seas crío ... "-miraba al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo- "ya estamos bastante grandes para estas cosas."

"¿quien dice que ya estamos grandes? que yo sepa esta no tiene limite de edad"

"Pero si tiene de peso "-y lo miro con fastidio

"No importa" -se acerco a ella y cogiendola de la cintura la levanto.

"¡Yoh¡Bájame ahora mismo! "-gritaba mientras su cara estaba totalmente colorada.

"jijijiji ¿Ves? pesas menos que una pluma, así que puedes montarte"

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente era tonto... pero le encantaba.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Anna agarraba el columpio con mas fuerza, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Cerca de allí, un chico observaba a la chica de cabellos dorados, Len Tao, la había visto entrar en el parque y se quedo paralizado al ver así a Anna, la chica mas fuerte del instituto, que no muestra sus sentimientos y menos aun de tristeza, y ahora esa misma chica estaba arrodillada junto a un columpio llorando.

Se acerco y cuando estuvo junto a ella, Anna giro para mirarle, sin importar y sin ocultar sus lagrimas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Anna se levanto ayudándose en la cadena del columpio.

"Len ... que, que haces tu por aquí "-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

"No deberías ponerte así por el ..."

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" -se sobresalto la chica -"Todo el mundo se cree con el derecho de decirme que hacer y como hacerlo¡cuando en verdad no tenéis ni idea de lo que siento!"

"Pero Anna ..."

"¡Cállate!" -cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza en signo de negación- "por favor ..."

En ese momento se sobresalto un poco abriendo los ojos de golpe, Len extendió la mano ofreciéndole un pañuelo, Anna dudo unos momentos y lo miro a los ojos.

"No llores, a el no le gustaría verte así" -el chico la miraba seguro y sin vacilar.

Anna, que aun lo miraba algo sorprendida, sonrió y acepto su obsequio y al mismo tiempo recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que Anna se atrevió a hablar.

"Ya se que el dijo que volvería, que no debería preocuparme pero ..."- su voz comenzó a temblar y al notarlo Len coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Anna- "pero ... lleva ya bastante tiempo fuera, al menos un par de meses ..."-esta vez Anna se separo un poco de Len y lo miro a los ojos- "Ninguna carta, llamada ... ¡Nada! no se absolutamente de como esta y si piensa volver" -su voz sonaba algo desesperada- "Estoy harta de esto.." -coloco una mano en su frente en señal de cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Ve a verle"

Anna levándola mirada y lo miro sorprendida una vez mas

"Pero ... Izumo es grande, yo no puedo llegar y pretender encontrar a Yoh pronto, no sabría por donde empezar yo ..."

"Yo se donde esta su casa"

" ¿Eh?" -Ahora lo miraba confundida

"Mi familia tiene hoteles por todo Japón, Izumo no es la excepción. Ademas "-soltó los hombros de Anna y levanto la mano con el dedo índice arriba- "Van a hacer una reforma en el edificio y no dejare que te quedes en el apartamento de Ryu -esto ultimo lo dijo tajantemente, Anna se sonrojo un poco."

"Pero yo ..."

"Serás mejor que aceptes, mi hermana tubo la idea y seguro que ella ira a convencerte y no aceptara un no por respuesta, ademas, creo que al hotel de Izumo también ira Jeanne y ese chico llamado Marco, sola no estarás, pero aun así pueden venir si quieres Tamamura y los hermanos Ainu, mi hermana también quería invitarlos."

Anna permaneció algo perpleja mirando a Len, nunca lo había visto así, para ella siempre había sido el chico amargado y frió, sonrió pensando que ahora entendía muy bien porque a Tamao le gustaba tanto Len Tao.

Len se coloco frente a Anna mirándola a los ojos, que ahora estuviera sonriendo le era verdaderamente gratificante.

"¿Y bien? "

Anna sonrió y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, pero esta vez lo rodeo con los brazos dándole un abrazo, a lo que Len correspondió cariñosamente.

"Gracias ... Len ..."

**Continuara... **

**Notas de la autora:** No tengo mucho que decir, después de medio siglo he conseguido escribir el cap xDD, pido perdón a todos los que sigan el fic, pero simplemente me he apartado un poco del mundo de los fics , pero este es un fic que empecé con mucha ilusión y del que tengo muchísimas ideas, así que lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que lo termine o.ó lo prometo xDD

Sobre mis otros fics, no esperéis continuación pq no la va a haber, definitivamente no m siento nada inspirada para ellos, lo siento U

Este cap me gustaría dedicárselo a una gran escritora de fics de esta web (para mi la mejor ), que por desgracia pude leer que ya no volverá a escribir fics de Shaman king, por lo que me dio mucha pena, ya que yo soy gran admiradora de esos fics, en fin, como se que te encanta Hao-sama y este es el primer cap que lo "enseño" para ti va, aunque no sea muy bueno el cap ni el fic n.n (no digo el nombre pk creo que ella sabrá a quien me refiero, que no le gusta llamar la atención)

Muchas gracias por los Reviews! gracias a ellos he podido escribir el cap después de tanto tiempo, pq he visto que hay gente que sigue la historia a pesar del tiempo n.n ¡Gracias!

**¿Dudas¿Sugerencias¿Quejas? dejen Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me faltas tu **_

**By: Yunny**

Capitulo 12 +

Se había tumbado en la hierba, en ese jardín tan grande de su casa, con sus audífonos naranjas, mirando al cielo, podía pasarse horas y horas.

Llevaba casi tres meses allí, intentando que la relación con Hao mejorara. Había aprovechado que Hao se quedaría allí. El vivía con su padre, pero por lo visto tenia problemas y lo había dejado con sus abuelos.

"¿Yoh? ¡Yoh! ¿Dónde estas?" – escucho los gritos de su abuela buscándolo.

"¡Aquí!"

"Estas aquí" –le sonrió- "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, estoy bien. Gracias… por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hao?"

"Esta hablando por teléfono" –puso una mano en su barbilla y hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar algo- "Creo que era ese amigo suyo… ¿Len?"

"¡¿Len!" –se sorprendió- "El... ¿Esta aquí?"

"Nose si fue el o su otro amigo… ¿Opacho?... ay... nose"

"No importa abuela" –intento tranquilizarla, ya que parecía apurada.

**(En la recepción del hotel)**

"Estoy cansada" –se quejo Jeanne- "acabamos de llegar y ya nos quieres llevar a… a… ¿Dónde era?"

"Vamos a buscar a Yoh, Jeanne…" –le dijo amablemente Jun

"¡Si! Es cierto, pero estoy tan cansada…" –se volvió a quejar

"Como no ha venido tu la lacayo te ha tocado llevar las maletas" –dejo caer Anna, mientras pasaba por su lado- "si no quieres no vengas"

"¡No es mi lacayo!" – se defendió- y si que quiero ir.

"Venga chicas… calmaos…" –Tamao intento poner paz.

"Menos mal que no han venido los hermanos Ainu, con estas dos ya tenemos suficiente" –dejo caer Len.

"¡¿Qué dijiste!" –le gritaron las dos.

"Venga, venga…"-Jun intentaba poner paz.

"Esto… Tao, ¿Has terminado ya de hablar por teléfono?" –Tamao cambio de tema.

"Si, ya podemos irnos"

Len comenzó a andar sin esperar a nadie.

"¡Oye! Espéranos" –le grito Jeanne.

**(Casa de Yoh y Hao)**

Yoh se encontraba dentro de la casa, estaba oscureciendo y había empezado a refrescar, su abuela se había empeñado en que pasara dentro, como no se podía discutir con ella, esta vez en vez de escuchar música decidió creerla el.

Yoh era un chico tranquilo, pasaba horas mirando el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, la naturaleza. Solía componer bonitas melodías, por eso su abuela, al notar el talento que tenia, casi le obligo a tocar un instrumento.

Esas melodías las interpretaba maravillosamente en el piano, pero aunque lo hacia verdaderamente bien solo lo hacia en casa de su abuela, en Izumo.

Yoh comenzó a tocar una bonita melodía, algo triste. La música se escuchaba en toda la casa pero era relajante, Hao, que se hallaba en su cuarto, cuando la escucho permaneció quieto escuchando, la melodía era preciosa, pero le dolía escucharla. Se levanto y se fue a buscar a Yoh.

Cuando llego al cuarto, volvió a detenerse para observar a Yoh, sin decir nada entro y se acerco a Yoh, pasando cerca de el y dándole un pequeño empujón que hizo que Yoh diera unas notas mal.

"¡Auch!" – se quejo Yoh, dirigió la mirada a Hao que iba caminando hacia la ventana- Vaya… Hao ¿Has venido a escucharme? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hao seguía en la ventana con la mirada perdida, sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada.

Yoh seguía sonriendo, pero en el fondo esta algo asustado por el silencio de Hao.

"Era…" –Comenzó a decir Hao, Yoh puso atención a lo que decía- "era … una melodía muy bonita"

Al escucharlo Yoh se resbalo y callo del asiento, no podía ser que Hao fuera el que hubiera dicho eso. El escuchar el ruido, Hao se giro y lo miro con desprecio.

"¿A que juegas?"

"Esto… yo…" –Yoh se levantó y hablo mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

En ese momento se escucho a alguien en la puerta, también escucharon a su abuela que gritaba ¡Ya voy, mientras se dirigía a ella.

"Ju… " –rió Hao- "Vaya… ya llegaron"

"¿Eh? ¿Esperas visita Hao?"

"No." –Hao lo miro con una sonrisa algo… ¿cínica? Mientras Yoh lo miraba confundido- "La esperas tu"

"¿Yo?" –Yoh rió divertido- entonces serán los abuelos, no tienes porque ponerte tan serio por no saber quien es –le dijo inocentemente.

"si, tal vez… pero nose… creo que la abuela no conoce a ninguna chica que se llame… ¡ay! Como era el nombre… ay si… Anna"

Hao lo miraba con una mirada triunfal, mientras que Yoh al escuchar ese nombre se quedo algo parado, luego recordó que Anna no sabia donde vivía, que en vacaciones estaría con su familia, que iba a hacer ella allí. Además Hao no sabia quien había llegado, a lo mejor la abuela si tenia una amiga que se llamaba así.

"Es… es un nombre bonito" –sonrió Yoh.

Hao se exaspero un poco al ver su reacción, pero no cambio su sonrisa. Salio de la habitación echándole una mirada triunfal a Yoh mientras a el le entraba un escalofrió por la espalda.

Mientras tanto Kino, había ido a recibir a los invitados, cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa.

"¡Vaya! Len cuanto tiempo" –sonrió mientras Len muy adecuadamente le agarro una mano y le dio un beso

"Mucho gusto en verla"

"Tan educado como siempre"- Miro a sus acompañantes y sonrió mas ampliamente- "¡Que bien acompañado vas!"

Kino miraba satisfecha a Jeanne, Tamao y Jun, Las chicas hicieron una reverencia. Len las miro y se dio cuanta que faltaba alguien, miro a la puerta y vio a Anna, que aun no había entrado, tenia la mirada fija en alguna parte del jardín, iba a llamarla cuando alguien le interrumpió.

"No esperaba menos de ti Len"

Todas giraron a mirar de donde procedía la voz.

"¡Yoh!" –grito Jeanne y corrió a abrazarlo, dejando a los presentes algo sorprendidos.

Jun se quedo confundido e intentando decirle algo a Jeanne pero no le escuchaba, Len solo sonrió, mientras que Tamao veía algo raro a Yoh, luego mirado hacia atrás para mirar a Anna, pero no se habia movido de allí, seguía mirando algo.

-"Vaya, vaya" –separo un poco a Jeanne de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos- "Que chica tan bonita…"

"Tu… ¿No eres Yoh? –pregunto confundida Jeanne al ver una expresión raro a "su Yoh", mientras se separaba de el.

"El es Hao, Jeanne" –le aclaro Jun.

"¿Gemelo?" –dijo Tamao sorprendida.

"Si" –dijo alegremente Kino, divertida por la escena- "El también es mi nieto, como Yoh, pero venga, pasar, pasar"

Kino agarro la mano de Jun y la condujo hacia dentro, seguida de Jeanne que seguía mirando a Hao, algo… ¿asustada?. Len miro a Hao y extraño vio que miraba fuera con una sonrisa.

"Anna…" –susurro Tamao.

"va a ser divertido"

Se dirigió a la puerta para poder ver bien, Tamao y Len lo siguieron. Se fijaron en Anna que seguía como antes y esta vez pudieron ver lo que tanto miraba Anna. Y lo encontraron.

"¡Yoh!" –dijo sorprendida Tamao.

Efectivamente, Yoh salio por al parte de detrás de la casa cuando Hao lo dejo, tenia que asegurarse que Hao no se refería a "esa" Anna, pero se equivoco.

Anna se paro antes de entrar a la casa, respirando hondo para poder enfrentarse a lo que le venia dentro, no sabia si Yoh se encontraba allí, como estaría, como la recibiría.

Todo eso no hizo falta, porque mientras buscaba ese valor escucho su nombre, giro la cabeza y se encontró con Yoh, con un muy sorprendido Yoh.

Se quedaron los dos en shock, sin creerse que ese persona estuviera delante de ellos. Después de varios minutos Yoh cambio su expresión a una de alegría para agacho la cabeza para que Anna no la viera, por su parte, Anna fue cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de enfado, ¿Por qué Yoh no decía nada, ¿Por qué agachaba la cabeza?.

Anna comenzó a acercarse a el y se detuvo delante, iba a decirle algo cuando Yoh levanto la cabeza, pero no le gusto lo que vio.

Yoh estaba con una expresión muy seria, la estupida sonrisa de Yoh no estaba, la sonrisa que tanto habia extraño, por la que habia venido hasta allí, no estaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- dejo caer Yoh sin cambiar la expresión.

"¿Cómo, que, que hago aquí, dirás ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!"

Tamao miraba la escena nerviosa no le gustaba la expresión de Yoh y se giro a mirar a Hao por si se habia movido o algo, pero Hao se encontraba junto a ella y parecía divertirse con esa escena.

Anna seguía frente Yoh, esperando una respuesta, esperando ver esa sonrisa , pero por mucho que esperara eso n iba a pasar.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Anna…"

Yoh no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Anna le soltó una bofetada y salio corriendo. Sin cambiar la expresión Yoh se llevo una mano a su mejilla dolorida.

Tamao quiso seguir a Anna pero Len no la dejo, ella lo miro confundida y luego miro a Hao quien no habia parado de reírse desde que Anna abofeteo a Yoh.

Al escuchar la risa Yoh miro a Hao y vio que Tamao y Len estaban junto a el, por primera vez lo miro con algo de odio, pero también con tristeza, ¿Cuándo acabaría su castigo?

**Continuara... **

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Pensaban que habia desaparecido? No, lo siento, sigo aquí xDD. Disculparme por haber tardado tanto, es algo tonto, pero de verdad que lo siento. Me habia ido totalmente del mundo de los fics, pero hace poco decidí meterme y vi que aun habia gente que leía mi fic y espera una continuación, como ya dije este fic lo empecé con mucha ilusión y tengo muchas ideas, si tienen paciencia tendrán un final .

Darle las gracias a mi novio que me animo mucho a escribir y ha estado encima mía para que lo escriba lo antes posible.

También perdonar si el cap no esta muy bien, pero hace mucho que no escribo nada xD

Solo me queda desear Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo, esperen pronto el sig cap

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? dejen Reviews**


End file.
